MY REPLACEMENT WIFE
by Na U-Young92
Summary: Jaejoong kehilangan arah tujuan setelah ibu tirinya mengusir pria cantik ini dari kediaman mendiang ayah kandungnya. Saking frustasinya Jaejoongpun menerima sebuah pekerjaan dengan upah yang fantastis yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan seorang pria dewasa dan mapan Jung Yunho yang merupakan seorang duda memiliki tiga anak kembar. YUNJAE/YAOI/MPREG/Song Triplet/Rate M/NC21
1. Chapter 1

**MY REPLACEMENT WIFE**

Jung Yunho – Kim Jaejoong

Author : Na U-Young

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Mpreg, Drama, a lil Comedy.

Rate : M / NC for 17+

Warning: Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, Typo.

Summary : Jaejoong kehilangan arah tujuan setelah ibu tirinya mengusir pria cantik ini dari kediaman mendiang ayah kandungnya. Saking frustasinya Jaejoongpun menerima sebuah pekerjaan dengan upah yang fantastis yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan seorang pria dewasa dan mapan Jung Yunho yang merupakan seorang duda memiliki tiga anak kembar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter ONE**

Malam ini sangatlah dingin, terlihat jelas kepulan uap keluar dari tiap hembusan nafas yang keluar melalui mulut sang pria cantik. Ia nampak menggigil kecil sembari menarik sebuah koper berukuran besar. Ia tolehkan pandangannya ke arah kiri dan kanan serta tak luput pandangannya di arah belakang. Terdapat rasa takut dan waspada. Pasalnya pria cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong ini berada disebuah jalanan yang tak lagi ramai. Kalau boleh jujur dia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Begitu seram, gelap dan mencekam hingga bulu kuduknya meremang.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang saat ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang terdengar keras dan tergesa-gesa bergesekan dengan aspal dan pasir.

Deg

Deg

Suara langkah itu semakin cepat dan dekat.

Semakin lama terdengar sangat dekat. Degub jantung Jaejoong semakin tidak karuan, lalu ia berusaha mempercepat langkah kakinya sambil terus menyeret kopernya yang berat.

Dalam hatinya ia terus berdoa dan berharap ia menemukan hotel untuk menginap malam ini. Sungguh ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan segala bentuk makhluk halus ataupun penjahat. Ia bukanlah pria yang kuat untuk bela diri yang hanya ia bisa berlari secepat mungkin dan berdoa agar dirinya terhindar dari kesialan.

Namun sayang do'anya terlalu lambat untuk dikabulkan. Karna seorang pria bertubuh gemuk menahan pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan sangat kuat.

Grep...

Srak...

Mata doe Jaejoong terbelalak saat seseorang menodongkannya sebuah pisau berukuran sedang dileher putihnya. Lalu pria itu berkata... "Jangan bergerak, serahkan hartamu jika kau masih ingin hidup nona..."

"Lepaskan akuuu... hiks"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jung Mansion**

Seorang pria tampan dan dewasa terlihat begitu frustasi saat menghadapi tingkah nakal dari ketiga anak kembarnya Jung Daehan, Jung Minguk dan Jung Mansae. Triplet Jung yang manis masih betah dengan mobil-mobilan serta patung dinosaurus yang berserakan di ruang keluarga. Yunho terus saja melirik jam tangan yang bertengger dilengan kirinya sembari membujuk ketiga anaknya untuk tidur. Namun sekali lagi, ketiga anak kembarnya tidak menghiraukan bujukan bahkan rayuan sang Ayah yang menyuruh mereka untuk tidur.

"Aaakh... bagaimana ini, aku sudah janji dengan Boa untuk bertemu malam ini... aiiishh... Yak Minguk-ah jangan mengambil kacamata daehan kembalikan." Yunho mengejar Minguk yang cekikan saat appa-nya berusaha mengejarnya.

"Appa... appa... kacamata Daehan dicuri kukuuk... kukuk kembalikan juceyoo..." Daehan mengadu pada Ayahnya sambil menahan isak tangis yang hendak keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

"Hahahaa... ini kacamata minguk..." Mingguk terus berlarian dan bersembunyi dibawah meja makan.

"Yak... hup..." Akhirnya dengan paksaan Yunho berhasil menangkap tubuh mungil Minguk yang bersembunyi di kolong meja makan. Merebut kacamata yang dipegang Minguk, lalu diberikan kepada Daehan.

"Minguk kau nakal malam ini eoh... ayo minta maaf pada Daehan." Minguk hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda ia sebal pada sang Ayah.

"Daehan-ah... Mianhae..." Ucap Minguk sambil berjalan mendekati Daehan yang hanya menganggukan kepala imut sambil memperhatikan kacamatanya tanpa mau bertatapan muka dengan Minguk.

"Jjaa... sekarang berpelukan." Ujar Yunho menyuruh Minguk dan Daehan berpelukan.

"Sekarang saatnya kalian tidur. Mansae, Daehan, Minguk jja kita tidur." Ketiga anak kembarnya akhirnya menuruti perintah Yunho dan menguntit appanya yang mulai merebahkan tubuh mereka diatas kasur.

Setelah menidurkan ketiga anaknya, Yunho mengendap berjalan sangat pelan menuju ruang kerjanya mengambil ponselnya diatas sofa. Yunho terkejut saat mendapat puluhan notifikasi miscall maupun pesan singkat dari orang yang akan menjadi partner one night standnya malam ini. Pasalnya ia sudah berjanji dengan seorang wanita bernama Kwon Boa untuk menemuinya disebuah club jam 22.00 malam ini. Dan oh god... sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 00.14 malam. Yunho mengerang frustasi mengingat penyaluran hasrat dan nafsunya kembali gagal. Sial...

"Aaaargggh... siaaalll... juniorku..." Yunho mengusak rambutnya kasar kemudian menatap juniornya yang malang. Dengan kasar Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh kekarnya pada Sofa berwarna putih. Memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi rasa kekeasaln pada kesialannya.

Sebuah nama terlintas dalam benak Yunho. Park Yoochun, ah... sahabatnya pasti akan membantunya. Dengan sebuah ancaman.

Bibir Yunho membentuk sebuah seringaian jahat ketika ia mulai mendekatkan ponsel touchsreennya pada kuping kanannya.

"Yoboseyo..."

"Chun... ini aku Yunho."

"Ah ne, wae kau menelponku malam-malam begini eoh. Aku mengantuk sekali Yunho-ah."

"Yak kau! Dengarkan baik-baik, malam ini juga kau harus mencarikan seorang partner sex yang sehat. Ingat harus sesuai dengan seleraku."

"Kau gilaa... ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam. Mana ada penjaja sex yang sesuai dengan seleramu jika aku harus mencarinya malam ini."

"Aku tidak mau tau... carikan sekarang atau posisimu akan aku gantikan dengan Shim Changmin."

"Yak Jung Yunho..."

Pip

Pip

Yoochun menghempaskan kepalanya pada bantal empuknya tanpa berhenti mengumpat, meruntukin sifat Sahabat sekaligus atasannya Jung Yunho.

"Brengsek kau Jung. Awas saja... aarrghh..." Yoochun segera mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas untuk mencari partner one night stand Jung Yunho. Ia segera berlari mengambil kunci mobilnya dan memasuki mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Yoochun menelusuri jalan yang terlihat semakin sepi, menuju kesebuah klub malam. Mata sipitnya menelusuri setiap sisi jalan. Namun dirinya terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil menarik sebuah koper berukuran besar. Dan ia sadar jika orang itu berlari menghindari seorang pria yang kini menodongkan sebuah pisau pada leher orang asing itu.

Melihat hal itu, Yoochun langsung menepikan mobilnya dan segera berlari hendak menyelamatkan orang tersebut. Sial korban itu adalah wanita, pantas saja ia lemah. Ujar Yoochun dalam hati.

"Hey, bung. Tolong lepaskan wanita itu. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik." Yoochun bernegosiasi.

"Ck... apa urusanmu eoh? Dia adalah mangsaku. Kalau kau tidak pergi dari sini. Akan ku pastikan wanita ini akan mati dihadapanmu." Tantang penjahat itu.

Mendengar kata mati, sontak membuat Jaejoong semakin ketakutan dan gelisah dalam kungkungan penjahat yang masih setia menodongkannya sebuah pisau tajam.

"Jangan... hiks... aku mohon lepaskan aku... selamatkanlah aku tuan... hiks..." Yoochun semakin panik dan tak tega melihat sang korban yang terlihat sangat pucat.

"Hey... to the point saja... kau ingin apa eoh? Uang? Jam mahalku? Perhiasaan yang sedang aku miliki ini? Aku bisa memberikan semuanya asal kau mau membebaskan wanita itu."

"Heh... semudah itukah aku harus mempercayaimu tuan? Baiklah... letakkan semua uang, perhiasan dan jam mahalmu kedalam tas ini." Penjahat itu melemparkan tasnya kehadapan Yoochun. Kemudian Yoochun mengeluarkan semua uang yang ada didalam dompetnya, melepaskan gelang dan cincinya serta jam tangan mahalnya lalu memasukannya kedalam tas milik si penjahat.

"Lemparkan barangmu kemari." Yoochun berdecih kesal karna penjahat ini terlalu cerewet kemudian ia melemparkan tas dan menjatuhkan tepat dimata kaki si penjahat.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau mau, sekarang lepaskan dia." Dengan perlahan si penjahat melepaskan kukungannya pada tubuh mungil korbannya dan segera membawa lari barang-barang yang Yoochun berikan.

"Aakk... uhukk... uhuuk... sakit... iisshhh" Jaejoong meringis perih saat masih merasakan bekas cengkraman lengan penjahat yang kuat.

"Ah... Nona... kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yoochun khawatir sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan untuk mengelap lelehan cairan berwarna merah yang keluar dari sisi leher kanan Jaejoong.

"Aaah... pedih sekali..." Jaejoong meringis saat Yoochun mengusap pelan lehernya yang berdarah.

"Maafkan aku nona. Tapi kalau boleh tau, Nona hendak kemana malam-malam begini?"

"Aku... aku ingin mencari hotel untuk menginap. Namun sampai sejauh ini aku tidak menemukannya."

"Ah... begitukah, jja kalau begitu aku antarkan anda untuk mencari hotel."

"Ne... gumawo, tapi bisakah kau mencarikan sebuah hotel dengan harga yang murah? Aku tidak membawa uang banyak. Uhmm... aku baru saja diusir oleh ibuku."

"Mwo..." Yoochun terkejut mendengar penuturan orang yang ada dihadapannya, hingga terlintas satu ide yang akan membawanya menuju kebebasan dari ancaman atasannya.

"Hmm... arraseo, kalau kau membutuhkan uang aku bisa membantumu. Aku jamin kau akan mendapatkan uang dengan nominal yang besar. Kau akan mendapatkan jackpot. Kau cukup bekerja satu hari saja, maka kau akan mendapatkan uang itu. Dan menurutku kau juga harus mengembalikan sejumlah uang padaku karna hartaku sudah diberikan pada penjahat itu." Heh, Yoochun mulai licik eoh? Menolong orang dengan pamrih demi keselamatan jabatannya.

"Mwoya? Jadi anda menolongku dengan pamrih... issh... ternyata manusia tamak sepertimu semakin banyak saja selain keluargaku aiisshh..." Jaejoong menggerutu kesal saat menangkap tawa menjengkelkan dari pria berjidat lebar ini.

"Hahhaa... aku tidak memaksa, jika kau menerima penawaranku ini kau bisa mengembalikan setengah harga dari hartaku yang sudah habis barusan. Ya jika kau masih memiliki rasa terima kasih." Jaejooong menutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ne... arraseo. Aku menerimanya. Ck aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Aku akan menghubungimu besok. Sebelumnya perkenalkan aku Park Yoochun, siapa namamu cantik?" Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya hendak berjabat tangan dan kemudian disambut Jaejoong dengan sedikit meremas tangan Yoochun kesal. "Kim Jaejoong, dan aku laki-laki!"

"Mwooo!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong segera mendial nomor ponsel yang tertera pada sebuah kartu nama kemudian mendekatkan ponselnya pada kuping kanannya. Tidak lama Yoochun menjawab telepon yang berasal dari Jaejoong.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Yoochun-ssi, ini aku Jaejoong. Uhmmm begini, kapan kau akan menjemputku? Aku sangat butuh pekerjaan untukku hidup."

"Ahh... kau Jaejoong-ah. Aku akan segera menjemputmu setelah makan malam. Masalah pekerjaan seperti apa, kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Kau bersiap-siaplah karna malam ini aku akan menjemputmu dan membawamu ketempat kau bekerja."

"Baiklah... gamshamnida Yoochun-sii" Ujar Jaejoong sebelum ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Dan bergegas membersihkan dirinya.

"Heh... mencari mangsa untuk Jung Yunho tidak begitu susah, hehhee..." Yoochun tertawa evil dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya pada sederetan dokumen yang akan diberikan pada atasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Red Ocean Hotel**

Jaejoong terlihat gugup saat kali pertama berada di sebuah hotel megah berbintang lima. Jujur ia tak pernah memasuki hotel yang sebegitu mewahnya ini. Gedung yang menjulang tinggi dengan hiasan halaman yang indah.

"Jaejoong-ssi... pekerjaanmu sangatlah mudah kau hanya masuk kedalam kamar itu dan kau harus menuruti semua perintah yang diminta seseorang yang kini menunggumu didalam sana. Masalah gaji semua beres ada denganku. Kau dapat mengambilnya saat pekerjaanmu telah selesai." Ujar Yoochun ketika mereka hampir sampai pada sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan Jung's Room.

"Ah... hey Yoochun-ssi... apa kau tidak menjebakku eoh? Kau mau menjual diriku?" Tanya Jaejoong yang langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar penjelasan dari Yoochun.

"Ah... kau hanya menjadi baby sitter saja malam ini hingga besok. Di dalam sana ada seseorang yang sedang sakit keras. Ia tidak memiliki keluarga saat ini. Makanya aku minta kau menuruti keinginan orang sakit itu." Ujar Yoochun serius dan nampak menyakinkan. Melihat keseriusan Yoochun membuat Jaejoong terpaksa untuk mempercayainya.

"Jjaa... kau masuklah duluan, aku kebawah sebentar membeli makanan. Ingat kau harus bersikap baik dengan orang itu. Dia cukup keras kepala dan tempramen." Yoochun membukakan pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Lalu Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar itu dengan perasaan gugup.

"Waah... apakah orang sakit ini benar-benar orang yang kaya raya? Omoo... kamar seluas ini begitu mewah dan berkelas..." Jaejoong berdecak kagum saat ia melihat tatanan kamar hotel yang sangat mewah dan besar bagaikan apartemen. Dilangkahkan kakinya sambil mencari keberadaan orang yang sedang sakit seperti kata Yoovhun.

Hingga ia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang berjalan santai dibelakangnya. Mengunci pintu dengan sangat pelan namun sanggup membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara.

Tak..

DEG...

Dirinya bingung saat dihadapkan dengan seorang pria tampan bertubuh kekar tersenyum menyeringai. Tubuh Jaejoong kembali menegang saat ia menyadari pria itu tidak mengenakan pakaian. Melainkan sebuah handuk berukuran sedang melilit indah dipinggang pria itu. Jaejoong mulai berjalan mundur ketika pria itu mendekatinya. Mata musangnya menatap lapar pada sosok indah yang terlihat ketakutan bagaikan mangsa.

'Ah shit... Park Yoochun berengsek!' Jaejoong mengumpat didalam hati.

"Aaa... kau stop disitu... jangan mendekat... andwae..." Jari telunjuk Jaejoong mengarah pada Yunho yang masih terus berjalan santai mendekatinya. Namun Yunho merespon Jaejoong dengan kekehan geli melihat tingkah Jaejoong bagai anak gadis. Semakin membuatnya tergoda, ingin segera menangkap mangsanya.

"Ternyata Yoochun tidak salah memilihkan seorang pekerja sex yang sesuai dengan seleraku. Kau terlihat sangat cantik dan sexy..."

"Andwae... berhenti disitu... aaa..." Jaejoong segera berlari menuju pintu. Tangannya berusaha menekan knop pintu dengan penuh tenaga untuk membuka pintu. Namun sayang kunci pintu tersebut ada ditangan Yunho.

GREP...

Setelah Jaejoong menggapai handel pintu, pinggangnya kini sudah ditangkap oleh pria bertubuh kekar ini.

"Aakh... tuan aku mohon lepaskan aku..." Jaejoong meronta saat Yunho menyeretnya kedalam sebuah kamar.

"Heh... bagaimana bisa aku melepaskanmu setelah aku membelimu dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Jika kau ingin segera keluar dari sini, layani aku dulu malam ini sampai aku puas."

"Apaaa! Kau gilaaa... mesum... kau pria mesum yang kurang ajaar... lepaskan akuuu!" Jaejoong terus meronta dalam gendongan Yunho bagaikan menggendong karung beras.

"Tidak semudah itu..."

Plak

Yunho malah memukul pantat Jaejoong dengan sedikit keras sambil tertawa mendengar sumpah serapah Jaejoong. Merasa pantatnya berdenyut sakit akibat ulah Yunho, Jaejoongpun mulai memukul punggung Yunho dengan bringas dan menjambak rambut pria bertubuh kekar ini hingga rontok.

"Hey... kau suka main kasar yah? Well, aku juga akan bermain kasar denganmu... Kim Jaejoong."

DEG...

Pergerakan Jaejoong terhenti sejenak saat pria mesum ini mengetahui nama lengkapnya.

BRUK...

Kesadarannya pun kembali saat Yunho menghempaskan tubuh mungil Jaejoong diatas ranjang King size yang sangat empuk dan kemudian namja dewasa itu langsung menindihnya dan menciumi bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan penuh napsu.

"Heumpptt... nghhh... haah... aahh..." Jaejoong mengerang saat Yunho melumat bibirnya kasar hingga tautan bibir diantara kedua terlepas.

SRET...

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak kaget saat kemeja biru muda yang dikenakan Jaejoong robek tak berbentuk dan diikuti dengan celana jeans Jaejoong yang ikut terlepas karna Yunho menelanjanginya secara paksa hingga ia benar-benar naked.

"Ternyata si cantik ini adalah namja. Hehee.."

"Yak! Aku namja dan bukan pekerja sex. Sekarang lepaskan aku, aku ingin pulang." Jaejoong segera mendorong dada Yunho yang hendak menindihnya kembali.

Srak...

Yunho langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan mencengkramnya tepat diatas kepala Jaejoong.

"Ah.. aku tidak peduli kau namja atau yeoja, selagi kau terlihat begitu menggoda dimataku. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan tubuhmu untukku gagahi." Yunho menyeringai mesum sambil menatap tubuh polos itu dengan seksama.

Yunho POV

'Pria? Geez... pantas saja aku sempat penasaran dengan sesuatu yang menggembung diantara selangkangannya. Ternyata si cantik adalah seorang pria. Memang wajahnya cantik, tubuhnya begitu putih dan mulus. Dadanya pun terlihat sintal dan montok. Ia lebih cocok menjadi yeoja. Benar-benar menggoda hingga aku hampir meneteskan air liur. Ah... aku tidak peduli jika aku akan menjadi gay setelah ini. Menjadi gay hanya dengan Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho POV end

Jaejoong berusaha turun dari ranjang King size saat Yunho sedikit lengah namun kembali gagal saat Yunho menangkap betisnya dengan cekatan dan menyeretnya kembali ke ranjang dengan kasar. Dengan tidak sabaran Yunho melempar handuknya dan kembali menindih tubuh mungil Jaejoong. Hingga junior Yunho yang berukuran besar itu bergesakan dengan junior Jaejoong hingga menghantarkan perasaan aneh bagi keduanya. Antara geli dan horny.

"Kau tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi cantik. Karna kita akan bersenang-senang sebentar lagi." Ujar Yunho sambil mengarahkan miliknya pada lubang virgin Jaejoong tanpa pemanasan.

JLEB...

"Aaaargghhhhhhh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jung Mansion**

Seorang balita mungil terlihat begitu resah dalam tidurnya. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari posisinya yang nyaman untuk kembali tidur. Namun, sepertinya kantuknya hilang begitu saja.

"Appa... appa eodii?" Minguk terkejut tidak mendapati ayahnya yang tidur bersamanya. Kemudian minguk berjalan keruang tengah untuk mencari ayahnya namun yang di temukan hanya seorang namja dewasa yang tertidur diatas sofa.

"Hiks... Chun Jussi... appa eodi?" Minguk mulai terisak sambil menarik-narik kemeja Yoochun bermaksud untuk membangunkannya.

"Chun Jussi... hikkss... uaaaa... appaaaaaa...!" Minguk berteriak kencang, hingga membuat Yoochun terkejut bukan main.

"Minguk-ah, sini... cup cup... jangan menangis. Appa sedang bekerja. Nanti appa akan membelikan Minguk jus banana buat minguk. Jangan menangis..." Yoochun menggendong tubuh mungil Minguk berusaha menenangkan.

"Anii... anii... appaaaa..." Minguk berteriak semakin kencang hingga membuat Daehan dan Mansae terbangun dan ikut menangis.

"Appa..."

"Hiks... uuee... Appaa..."

"Aiishh... Jung anakmu... aargghh..." Yoochun langsung mendial nomor ponsel Yunho, ingin memberitahukan bahwa anak kembarnya mengamuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RED OCEAN HOTEL**

"Mmmnghh..." Yunho mengerang tertahan saat ia masih asik menggerakkan pinggulnya, melesakkan junior besarnya kedalam lubang surganya yang sangat memabukan. Ya Tuhan, Yunho seperti baru pertama kali merasakan kenikamatan yang luar biasa dari namja cantik yang sudah tidak berdaya dibawahnya ini. Selama hidupnya, sex yang seperti ini lah yang ingin ia rasakan. Walau ia pernah berhubungan badan dengan mendiang istrinya, namun tak bisa dipungkiri ini lah yang terbaik dan ternikmat. Benar-benar memabukan. Hingga ia kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Tak terasa 2 jam telah berlalu. Dengan tenaga bagai beruang, Yunho tidak berhenti menggagahi Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sudah terlalu lelah memutuskan untuk menyerah sambil terus terisak karna keperawanannya telah direnggut paksa oleh pria yang berada diatasnya.

"Nghh... aahh... ahhh... hikss..." Yunho semakin liar melesakan juniornya kedalam anal Jaejoong, menghantam sweet spot Jaejoong hingga membuat namja cantik itu tidak sanggup menahan desahannya. Tubuhnya terlonjak begerak tak karuan tatkala Yunho masih bergerak liar menyodok lubangnya tanpa ampun.

"Jaejoongie... aku... aku akan keluar... emmhh... ahhkk..." Yunho semakin kuat, keras dan bringas menggenjot lubang Jaejoong saat dirasa ia akan kembali klimaks untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Aanddwaee... keluarkan brengssek... aahh... jangan mengeluarkan spermaa muuh dilubangkuuh..." Jaejoong kembali memberontak saat Yunho ingin menembakan spermanya dianalnya.

"Akku... akuu mau... keluar... nghh... aakhhh..." Yunho langsung menyemburkan spermanya kembali di hole Jaejoong. Setelah dirasa spermanya telah habis keluar memenuhi hole Jaejoong. Kemudian Yunho jatuh lemas menindih tubuh mungil Jaejoong sembari meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kauu... luarbiasaa... Jae-ahh..." Yunho membawa tubuh mungil Jaejoong kepelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajah Jaejoong didada bidangnya yang penuh dengan keringat. Jaejoong hanya menuruti saja, karna ia merasakan tubuhnya yang kini mati rasa dan remuk.

"Aakkh... hikss..." Jaejoong meringis saat junior Yunho terlepas dari holenya sehingga sperma yang tertampung penuh dianalnya kini mulai berlomba-lomba untuk keluar hingga membasahi paha dalamnya. Yunho tidak peduli dengan ringisan Jaejoong, ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong sambil sesekali mencium kening Jaejoong berkali-kali dengan sayang.

Jaejoong yang tadinya sedikit gelisah dengan pelukan Yunho yang erat, perlahan mulai tenang karna ia merasakan sebuah kelembutan bagaikan kasih sayang yang tulus saat Yunho mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yunho yang ternyata memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah mengapa senyuman manis yang ditunjukan Yunho padanya mampu membuat hatinya menghangat. Hingga tanpa sadar ia ikut tersenyum melihat wajah tampan Yunho yang menghanyutkan.

DRT...

DRRTT...

Namun senyuman manis Yunho memudar saat mendengar ponselnya bergetar diatas meja nakas. Ia membalikan tubuhnya hendak mengambil ponsel tanpa mau melepaskan Jaejoong yang masih berada dipelukannya. Setelah melihat nama yang tertera diponsel mahalnya, dahi Yunho mengkerut bingung karna Yoochun telah berani menghubunginya melalui video call. Sungguh ia sangat tidak suka jika momen romantisnya dengan Jaejoong terganggu. Dengan berat hati ia menyentuh tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

PIP...

"Yak! Jidat lebar... sudah kukatakan jangan menghubungi aku disaat seperti ini." Kesal Yunho.

"Aiishh Yun... aku meneleponmu karna anak-anakmu menangis." Ujar Yoochun sambil memperlihatkan wajah-wajah Jung triplet menangis meraung diatas sofa.

"Hikss... Appa... appaa... eodiee... uaaaa..." Minguk, Daehan dan Mansae berteriak histeris memanggil ayahnya.

"See... kau melihatkan kan anak-anakmu mencarimu?"

"Chun... arahkan ponselmu pada anak-anakku." Yoochun menuruti perintah Yunho dan mengarahkan layar video call pada Jung Triplet.

"Appa... dimana? Appa pulang... hiks..." Ujar Mansae

"Mansae-ah... jangan menangis... nanti pagi Appa akan pulang. Jangan menangis ya Daehan, Minguk, Mansae tunggu Appa ya..." Yunho membujuk.

"Aniii... appa... pulangg... uee..." Ujar Daehan ikut merengek.

"Appa... itu... itu siapa Appa? Itu eomma Mingguk ani?" Tanya Minguk penasaran saat dirinya menangkap sosok yang dikiranya adalah ibunya yang berada dipelukan sang Ayah.

Mendengar pertanyaan Minguk membuat Yunho tersadar bahwa ia masih memeluk tubuh mungil pria cantik yang ia yakini sudah terlelap.

"Appaaa... Mansae... ingiinn eomma... eommaa... Appaaaa... hiks..."

"Eommaaa... uuee..." Yunho semakin panik saat ketiga anaknya menangis dan berteriak memanggil orang yang mereka kira adalah ibu mereka. Setahu Yunho ia tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit mendiang istrinya yang telah meninggal setelah melahirkan Jung Triplet ke dunia. Hal ini membuat Yunho terkejut karna ini kali pertama anak kembarnya menyebut nama ibu.

Yunho menundukan wajahnya menatap Jaejoong yang terlelap didada bidangnya. Hingga senyuman penuh makna terukir diwajah tampannya. Jika Jaejoong menjadi istri sekaligus ibu bagi anak-anaknya, ia akan sangat bahagia sekali. Karna jujur ia sangat merindukan sosok istri yang senantiasa menemani hari-harinya. Terlebih anak-anaknya yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Sambil memandangi layar ponsel yang menunjukan raut manis anak kembarnya. Yunho meneguhkan hatinya untuk menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai istrinya biarpun masalah akan bermunculan suatu saat nanti. Ia tidak akan pernah takut menghadapinya. Karna Jung Yunho akan mempertahankan apa yang harus ia pertahankan.

"Ne... ini eomma Daehan, Minguk dan Mansae. Appa akan membawa eomma pulang besok pagi. Kalian sekarang tidur ne" Yunho tersenyum, berharap bujukannya ini berhasil.

Namun...

"ANDWAEEEE! APPA-EOMMA PULAAANGG HIKSSS... CEKALANG... UUEEEE!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue/END**

 **FF yang dibuat iseng-iseng aja untuk hilangin bosan. Mian jika kurang memuaskan. Kekeke...**

 **-KALSEL-**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY REPLACEMENT WIFE**

 **.**

 **.**

Jung Yunho – Kim Jaejoong

Author : Na U-Young

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Mpreg, Drama, Comedy.

Rate : M

Lenght : Multichapter

Warning: Adult Content, Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, Typo, OOC, no edit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Jung Mansion**

Suasana terasa begitu tenang, sejuk dan menghanyutkan. Tiupan angin pagi mampu mengoyang-goyangkan tirai putih transparan disudut ruangan kamar. Pancaran cahaya mentaripun perlahan mengambil alih menyusup melalui celah-celah jendela. Menerangi ruangan yang semula gelap kini menjadi terang. Suasana seperti ini akan membuat siapa saja merasa terlena dengan rasa nyaman yang ditawarkan jika pagi menjelang. Hingga membuat seorang namja cantik setia memejamkan mata indahnya. Ia terlihat begitu tenang dan lelap. Saking lelapnya ia malah semakin terhanyut dengan beberapa usapan kecil mengitari seluruh permukaan perutnya. Kecupan lembut dan pelan ia rasakan pada kedua pipinya. Begitu nyata, nyaman dan basah.

 **DEG...**

Tunggu nyata, nyaman dan basah? Apa pipinya basah?

Jaejoong membuka matanya paksa, debaran jantungnya terasa begitu kencang karna ia terkejut dengan sesuatu yang basah menempel pada kedua pipinya. Tangannya mengusap pelan pipi kiri dan kanannya sambil mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

"Basah..." Ujar Jaejoong.

Kemudian Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kesisi kiri dan kanan dengan pelan.

"Balita? Dua balita kembar?"

Dahi Jaejoong mengernyit bingung mencoba memahami apa yang sedang terjadi terjadi saat ini. Lalu, ia melihat lagi kearah seorang balita disebelah kirinya yang sedang mengenakan kacamata tersenyum manis sambil menumpukan kedua tangan mungilnya diatas lutut.

"Mustahil..." Ujar Jaejoong menepuk pipi kanannya dengan sedikit keras. Apakah pemerkosaan yang dilakukan pria dewasa itu telah membuatnya koma hingga ia melahirkan dua anak?

"Kukuk... eomma lucu ya... kekeke..." Ujar Daehan tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya geli.

"Eomma Minguk tenapa memukul wajahnya?" Bingung Minguk melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang menurutnya sedikit aneh sambil memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke lubang hidung kanannya mencari beberapa bongkahan benda, mengupil.

"Apa? Eomma?" Jaejoong terkejut dengan kata ibu yang dituju padanya. Namun beberapa detik berikutnya Jaejoong kembali dikejutkan dengan rasa geli dan basah pada bagian nipple kanannya.

 **DEG...**

Belum sempat Jaejoong menoleh kearah dadanya, ia langsung tertawa cekikikan karena geli pada bagian dadanya seperti diemut-emut seseorang.

"Aaahh... hhaaa... geli... iisshh." Jaejoong bergerak gelisah sambil mencoba menjauhkan orang yang ada diatas tubuhnya. Kemudian Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya ingin segera mencari tau siapakah yang sedang berada diatas tubuhnya dan mengerjai nipplenya.

Jaejoong terkejut melihat piyama bawah terbuka dan menggembung. Ia sadar jika sosok bertubuh mungil tengah bersembunyi dibalik piyamanya masih bertengger di nipplenya.

"Aaaaaaaa..." Jaejoong menjerit cukup nyaring, hingga membuat Manse yang sedang asik mengisap nipple Jaejoong terpaksa keluar dari persembunyiannya. Si bungsu langsung terduduk diatas perut rata Jaejoong sambil menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yak! Jaejoong-ah... mengapa kau berteriak pagi-pagi eoh!"

"Huh?" Jaejoong menghentikan teriakannya dan menoleh kesumber suara yang terletak di ujung kanan ruangan.

 **DEG...**

Jantung Jaejoong kembali berdegub kencang kala melihat seorang pria dewasa yang hanya mengenakan bathrobe berwarna putih keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia ingat siapa pria itu. Benar-benar ingat.

'Dia... dia... orang jahat, pria brengsek, perv' ujar Jaejoong dalam hati sambil menatap Yunho nyalang penuh kebencian.

Dengan gerakan cepat Jaejoong segera menuruni ranjang. Hingga membuat Manse yang sedang duduk diatas perut Jaejoong terjungkal kebelakang. Untungnya Manse tidak menangis melainkan tawa cekikikan yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

Saat Jaejoong menapakkan kakinya pada lantai. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan denyutan sakit pada bagian holenya. Pinggangnya terasa begitu remuk. Hingga ia tak sanggup berdiri dengan benar.

 **BRUK...**

Jaejoong jatuh telungkup dilantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Jaejoong-ah..." Yunho segera berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang terjatuh. Dipegangnya kedua pundak Jaejoong hendak menolong. Namun sebuah tamparan keras mendarat indah dipipi kiri Yunho.

"Jangan menolongku! Kau brengsek... kau telah memperkosaku! Aku membencimu...!" Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya hingga mencapai ujung meja nakas menjauhi Yunho. Pria dewasa itu hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang benar-benar seperti anak gadis.

Ck... tidakkah Jaejoong sadar jika setiap pergerakan yang ia lakukan mengundang rasa gemas Yunho terhadapnya. Dengan santainya Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan berjongkok dihadapan pria cantik itu.

"Tidak baik membuat kekacauan di pagi hari. Kau akan merusak suasana jika kau terus bersifat keras kepala seperti ini. Jangan membuat anak-anak takut, Jae. Karna mereka sedang mengawasimu." Yunho menunjuk kearah anak kembarnya yang masih bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong. Mereka hanya diam, menyaksikan sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau berteriak sekali lagi. Aku perkosa kau." Ujar Yunho santai membisikan kalimat cukup frontal dikuping kanan pria cantik itu, hingga mampu membuat Jaejoong bungkam seketika.

"Good boy!" Ujar Yunho mengusak pelan surai Jaejoong. Kemudian tangan berototnya tergerak meraih tubuh Jaejoong, menggendong ala bridal style kembali keatas ranjang.

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat saja Jae. Aku tau lubangmu masih sangat sakit. Well, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kita berlima. Kau beristirahatlah." Yunho tersenyum sedikit menyeringai karena berhasil mengerjai Jaejoong, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar bersama ketiga anak kembarnya yang menguntit ayahnya menuju dapur yang berada dilantai dasar.

"Ya Tuhan, mengapa hidupku bisa sesial ini?" Jaejoong meruntuki nasibnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Mata doe Jaejoong terbelalak saat mendapati beberapa ruam merah pada dada bagian atas. Ia tidak menyadari jika kancing piyama bagian atasnya terbuka hingga menampilkan dada dan pundak kirinya. Lalu, tangan lentiknya dengan cepat menyikap piyamanya keatas untuk memastikan.

"Mwo?" Mata doe Jaejoong terbelalak lebar. Ia mendapati sekitar perutnya terdapat ruam merah hingga di nipple kanannya. Dua buah bekas gigitan pada nipple dan di pundak kirinya.

"Hickey, gigitan? Ini siapa yang membuatnya? Kenapa jadi begini. Pria hidung belang itu atau balita itu? Huaaaa... kaliaannn mesuuummm... aaaaaaa!"

 **.**

 **.**

Disisi lain Yunho yang sedang membuat roti bakar hanya terkekeh geli mendengar teriakan nyaring dari arah kamarnya. Suara melengking Jaejoong malah membuat ayah dan anak kembarnya tertawa geli sambil menutup kuping mereka.

"Eomma belicik ne Appa..." Ujar si sulung Daehan polos. Minguk dan Manse hanya manggut-manggut membenarkan ucapan sang kakak.

"Kalian harus bersikap baik pada eomma kalian ne?"

"Ne... araceo Appa..." Ujar Jung triplet kompak sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya setuju.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana sarapan pagi terlihat sedikit ricuh karena Jung triplet komplain pada ayahnya yang terlambat memberikan meraka sarapan. Namun dengan cekatan Yunho segera memberikan nasi dan lauk untuk ketiga anak kembarnya.

Daehan, Minguk dan Manse memakan sarapan mereka dengan sedikit berantakan, hingga membuat Yunho cukup geram dan menasihati ketiga anaknya agar makan dengan benar. Berbeda dengan pria cantik yang terlihat begitu tenang, namun hatinya gelisah. Pasalnya kini ia duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho, pria menyebalkan menurutnya. Sesekali Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong yang terlihat masih kesal padanya.

Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya sambil menjulurkan telapak tangannya tepat diwajah Yunho.

"Mana bayaran untukku? Kau kan sudah menikmati tubuhku. Sekarang aku menutut bayaran. Aku sangat membutuhkan uang itu. Dan aku ingin segera pergi dari sini."

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang tangan Jaejoong yang berada dihadapannya.

"Uangmu sudah aku berikan pada Yoochun. Kau ambil saja dengannya. Bukan denganku." Ujar Yunho ketus.

"Mwo? Aiishh... ponselku dimana?"

"Sepertinya tertinggal dihotel. Gunakan saja ponselku." Yunho memberikan ponselnya pada Jaejoong. Kemudian Jaejoong mengambilnya dengan kasar sambil menatap Yunho tidak suka.

Mata doenya itu kini mencari-cari nama Yoochun yang ada didalam kontak ponsel Yunho. Setelah menemukannya kemudian Jaejoong mendial nomor Yoochun. Lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu pada kuping kanannya.

Tak lama Yoochun mengangkat sambungan telepon tersebut dengan sedikit memaki.

"Yak! Jung sialan kau. Mengapa kau menyuruhku ke Jepang. Ini pekerjaan si food monster bukan aku?"

"Hei, kau yang sialan. Mana uangku?"

"Eh... k-kau siapa? Mana Jung Yunho?" Tanya Yoochun bingung karna bukan suara Yunho yang ia dengar.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong. Kau berengsek telah menipuku." Gerutu Jaejoong.

"A-aku tidak menipumu Jaejoong-ssi, aissh... bagaimana lagi ini sudah terjadi." Ujar Yoochun sedikit gugup.

"Yak! Sialan kau... aargh sudahlah, aku sangat membutuhkan uang. Cepat berikan padaku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku memberikannya padamu. Aku sedang di Jepang saat ini. Kalau aku sudah berada di Korea, aku akan memberikannya padamu."

"Baik. Kapan kau akan tiba di Korea?" Tanya Jaejoong mencoba bersabar untuk tidak memaki pria tampan berjidat lebar itu lagi.

"Lima hari lagi aku akan tiba disana. Sudah dulu ya, aku harus menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Jung Yunho. Aku khawatir jika aku akan dipecat kalau kita berbicara terlalu lama, jika itu sampai terjadi kau yang harus tanggung jawab."

"Apaaa... Yak! Kau keterlaluan."

Pip...

"Halo... Yak! Yoochun-ssi... aiishh..."

Jaejoong mengumpat saat Yoochun memutus sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Masih memasang wajah kesalnya, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya melihat Yunho yang tertawa kecil seperti lecehkan. Mengerikan ujar Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Yoochun-ssi akan tiba lima hari lagi." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengembalikan ponsel pada Yunho.

"Aku tau..." Sahut Yunho singkat setelah menerima ponsel dari tangan Jaejoong dan menaruhnya diatas meja makan.

"Mengapa kau memberikan Yoochun pekerjaan seperti itu. Lima hari itu lama sekali. Aku harus keluar dari sini. Kau tau aku harus segera mencari pekerjaan. Aku perlu makan untuk hidup."

"Itu sudah menjadi hak ku sebagai atasannya. Jadi, wajar saja aku memberikannya pekerjaan. Oh ya, apa kau tidak penasaran dengan jabatanku eoh?" Tanya Yunho, memancing Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu bertanya tentang pekerjaannya.

Jaejoong menatap sinis Yunho yang terlihat arogan menunggunya untuk mengeluarkan suara sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Asal kau tau saja, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan jabatanmu. Ck, Masa bodoh." Jaejoong berdiri dari kursi makannya hendak pergi. Namun langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat tangan Yunho menahan pergelangan tangan kirinya sedikit kuat.

"Tinggalah disini. Kau tidak perlu bekerja. Cukup menikah denganku dan menjadi ibu untuk anak-anakku."

 **DEG...**

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar penuturan Yunho yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya jika Yunho menginginkan dirinya menjadi seorang istri bahkan sebagai ibu untuk anak-anak Yunho. What the hell?

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa... Bagaimanapun aku adalah seorang pria. Aku tidak bisa. Maaf." Jaejoong segera melepas genggaman tangan Yunho dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan.

Yunho menatap tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang perlahan menghilang. Jujur iapun masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia memang menyukai Jaejoong namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Jaejoong adalah seorang pria yang memiliki pride. Ia sadar betul itu.

Pria tampan dengan tiga anak itu mendesah pelan melihat penolakkan Jaejoong terhadapnya.

"Mungkin memang terlalu cepat aku menginginkan Jaejoong menjadi istriku. Entah dorongan darimana hingga aku bertekad ingin memperistrinya tanpa tau latar belakangnya. Geez... dan lagi mengapa begitu mudah aku mengingkari janji yang telah aku buat sendiri pada mendiang istriku?" Yunho menghela nafas berat sambari memijat pelan pelipisnya.

Kemudian mata musangnya dialihkan pada ketiga anaknya yang masih menyantap sarapan mereka dengan cukup tenang. Hingga membuat Yunho tersenyum teduh memandangi ketiga anak kembarnya yang sangat tampan mewarisi gennya.

"Daehan-ah, Minguk-ah, Manse-ah... habiskan sarapan kalian ya..." Yunho memperingatkan anak kembarnya kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan manis dari ketiga anaknya.

Masih menunggu si kembar menyelesaikan sarapan. Yunho menelungkupkan wajahnya pada kedua tanggan yang ia lipat diatas meja. Memejamkan mata. Mungkin dengan begini rasa penat dipagi hari akan berkurang ujar Yunho dalam hati.

 **.**

Bayang-bayang samar terlihat dihadapan Yunho. Sosok wanita cantik yang sedang berdiri disebuah taman hijau dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bunga yang sangat wangi, masuk kedalam indera penciumannya. Ia berdiri terpaku menatap wajah wanita itu semakin lama terlihat semakin jelas. Wanita itu tersenyum teduh menatapnya. Senyuman yang sangat dirindukan membuat Yunho yang tanpa sadar membalas senyuman itu dengan perasaan penuh kerinduan karena dapat melihat sosok wanita yang pernah mengisi kehidupannya beberapa tahun lalu. Gaun putih yang dikenakan wanita cantik itu terlihat bergerak-gerak mengikuti hembusan angin yang menerpa. Begitu cantik dan anggun. Kemudian wanita itu merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah Yunho yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dan mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

"Aku mencintaimu Jung Yunho."

 **DEG...**

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya saat ia tersadar jika ia telah tertidur. Dahinya mengernyit bingung mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi barusan. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian Yunho sadar jika ia sedang bermimpi. Bermimpi bertemu dengan wanita cantik mendiang istrinya. Seorang wanita yang memperjuangkan anak-anak kembarnya lahir dengan selamat walau nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Ya, istri Yunho meninggal setelah melahirkan Jung Daehan, Jung Minguk dan Jung Manse anak kesayangan Yunho. Bibir tipisnya tanpa sadar mengucap kalimat yang hampir tidak pernah ia ucapkan secara langsung selama 2 tahun ini.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Ahra-ah. Masih sangat mencintaimu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria cantik Kim Jaejoong terlihat gelisah sambil menggigit jari telunjuknya. Jujur ia terkejut dengan penuturan yang diucapkan Yunho saat sarapan pagi yang berlangsung beberapa menit lalu. Ia benar-benar bingung, mengapa bisa begini? Mengapa semua pria yang ia temui bisa menyukainya dengan mudah. Apakah karna wajah menyebalkan ini? Tanya Jaejoong didalam hati.

Kini Jaejoong berada didalam kamar Yunho yang terletak dilantai dua, tempat dimana pertama kali membukakan mata. Jaejoong terlihat melamun sambil menatap kaca transparan yang menghadap keluar. Hingga sebuah suara mengejutkannya dari arah pintu yang berada dibelakangnya. Jaejoong berdiri gugup saat pria dewasa itu mengeluarkan suaranya tanpa mau membalikkan tubuhnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum jahil melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang hanya mendiamkannya tanpa mau menoleh. Ia tau jika ucapannya itu membuat Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman. Namun bagaimana lagi?

Pria bertubuh kekar itu berjalan pelan menghampiri Jaejoong, berdiri tepat dibelakang pria cantik itu. Cukup dekat.

"Jae..."

"A-apa pria mesum?" Jaejoong menjawab ketus, kemudian ia berjalan selangkah menghindar Yunho yang semakin dekat dengan punggungnya.

 **GREP...**

Tiba-tiba Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Tangan berototnya merengkuh tubuh ramping itu dengan cukup posesif mencegah Jaejoong yang sedang memberontak minta dilepaskan.

"Kau marah padaku eum?"

"Lepaskan bodoh. Aish... tentu saja aku marah padamu. Kau telah memperkosaku. Aku bukan pria murahan. Yak! Lepas..." Jaejoong mencengkram pergelangan tangan Yunho hendak melepaskan diri. Namun Yunho malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Menikahlah denganku Jae?" Ujar Yunho sambil meletakkan dagunya pada pundak kanan Jaejoong.

"Aissh... kau gila tuan mesum. Tidak mau, aku tidak mengenal siapa kau. Jangan kau anggap pernikahan itu gampang dimatamu. Dan asal kau tau, aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah dengan pria sepertimu. Kau mengerikan, aku membencimu!"

 **DEG...**

Yunho cukup terkejut dengan makian Jaejoong terhadapnya. Ia tau jika ia memang pria brengsek. Namun ia merasa dirinya cukup gentle dengan mengajak Jaejoong untuk menikah. Bukankah mereka telah bersetubuh kemarin malam. Yunho memang ingin memperistri Jaejoong dan pria tiga anak ini ingin bertanggung jawab karena telah merenggut keperawanan Jaejoong secara sepihak.

Sempat terlintas dibenaknya jika Yunho ingin sekali memaki Yoochun sahabatnya karna menyerahkan Jaejoong untuk memuaskan nafsunya tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong atas pekerjaan yang diberikan.

Dengan berat hati Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Jaejoong. Ia cukup tersinggung dengan kata-kata kasar yang terucap dari mulut pria cantik Kim Jaejoong. Walau ia bersalah dalam hal ini, namun ia membenci umpatan kasar Jaejoong yang dianggapnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Pakailah pakaianku yang ada didalam lemari itu. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarkan kau ke hotel, karena aku harus berangkat kerja sekarang." Ujar Yunho dingin tanpa ekspresi. Jaejoong yang menyadari perubahan sikap Yunho, tiba-tiba ia merasa aneh dan takut.

Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Yunho berbalik menghadap Jaejoong yang masih tak mau menatapnya.

"Asal kau tau, namaku bukan pria bodoh atau pria mesum. Aku Jung Yunho. Kau ingat itu. Aku berangkat sekarang."

 **NYUT...**

Entah mengapa hati Jaejoong terasa begitu sakit saat ia menyadari mulut terkutuknya ini telah membuat Yunho tersinggung. Salahkan sifatnya yang gampang sekali mengumpat saat marah. Ah... namun ia berhak untuk mengumpat karna ia adalah korban dalam insiden ini.

"Bukan salahku... bukan salahku." Jaejoong bergumam tidak jelas sambil menatap punggung lebar Yunho yang perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu kamar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jaejoong teringat akan ketiga balita kembar itu. Jika Yunho berangkat bekerja, bagaimana dengan anak-anak itu?

Dengan cepat Jaejoong keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga yang berada disebelah kiri menuju lantai dasar.

Jaejoong terdiam melihat Yunho memaksa ketiga anak itu untuk ikut menuju mobil yang terpakir dihalaman mansion.

Ketiga anak itu terlihat memberontak dan menangis karena Yunho bersikap sedikit keras dari biasanya. Yunho yang biasanya tak pernah memarahi Manse, kini terlihat kesal karna anak bungsu yang terkenal usil itu mencoba berlari menghindari Yunho yang hendak menggendongnya.

Daehan dan Mingguk hanya terdiam tanpa berani bersuara. Tangan mungil Daehan menggenggam tangan adiknya pelan mencoba menenangkan agar tidak menangis lagi. Anak tertua itu sadar jika kenakalan mereka kerap kali membuat ayahnya kesal. Namun mengapa ayahnya bersikap aneh seperti ini.

Daehan yang cerdas masih belum mengerti apa-apa. Yang ia tau, ia tidak ingin berbuat ulah agar ayahnya tidak kesal padanya dan Minguk.

Setelah mendapatkan Manse, Yunho segera menggendong anak bungsunya yang masih menangis. Rasa bersalah telah menyergap hati kecilnya. Ia menyadari jika kekesalannya pada Jaejoong berimbas pada ketiga anaknya. Lagi-lagi Yunho merutuki sikapnya yang tidak biasa. Ada apa denganku? Tanya Yunho dalam hati.

Mata musang Yunho menangkap sosok pria cantik yang terdiam kaku berdiri dibelakang tangga mewahnya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Yunho berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan wajah arogan tanpa ekspresi.

"Daehan, Minguk kita berangkat." Yunho memerintah, kemudian meninggalkan Daehan yang mengangguk patuh ayahnya. Kemudian ia menarik pelan tangan Minguk untuk berjalan keluar Mansion. Namun Daehan bingung saat Minguk mencoba melepaskan genggeman tangannya dan malah berlari menghampiri Jaejoong.

 **GREP...**

"E-eoma... hiks. Minguk takut." Cicit Minguk sambil memeluk erat kaki Jaejoong dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kaki pria cantik itu.

Jaejoong cukup terkejut saat menyadari Minguk menangis terisak hingga menyebabkan celana piyamanya sedikit basah akibat air mata. Jaejoong merasa kasihan dan tak enak hati pada balita lucu ini. Kemudian ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya hendak menggendong Minguk. Namun ia membatalkan niatnya saat Yunho memanggil Minguk dengan intonasi cukup keras, membuat Minguk segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong dan berbalik berlari menghampiri ayahnya.

Jaejoong memandang iba Minguk yang mencoba menahan tangisnya agar tidak dimarahi Yunho. Namun hati Jaejoong sedikit lega karena Yunho menyambut Minguk dengan senyuman teduh penuh penyesalan. Kemudian tangan berototnya menggendong Minguk yang ingin minta digendong. Yunho tersenyum menatap wajah merah Minguk yang masih menundukkan wajahnya memaikan jari-jari mungilnya, takut.

"Appa sudah minta maaf dengan Daehan dan Manse. Apa sekarang Minguk mau memaafkan Appa?" Minguk terdiam mencerna kalimat Ayahnya lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menjawab permintaan maaf sang Ayah tanpa mau menatap.

"Popo... Minguk mau mencium Appa?" Perlahan Mingguk mengangkat wajahnya malu-malu dan menatap senyuman teduh Ayahnya yang membuat dirinya ikut tersenyum lega. Minguk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho hendak mencium bibir ayahnya.

 **CUP...**

"Pintar..." Ujar Yunho setelah Minguk mencium kilat bibirnya. Lalu mereka masuk kedalam mobil maserati mewah milik Yunho. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih setia berdiri tanpa ingin beranjak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah membersihkan diri, Jaejoong kini dilema ingin memilih baju apa yang cocok untuk dipakai hari ini. Karna semua kaos, kemeja, celana bahkan undies terlalu longgar dan besar untuknya. Huft... Jaejoong menghela nafas dan ia memutuskan untuk memilah-milah lagi. Namun matanya teralihkan pada sebuah lemari yang berdiri disamping lemari milik Yunho. Jaejoong penasaran dengan isi lemari itu mencoba memutar kunci lemari dengan pelan. Kemudian membukanya.

"Pakaian wanita?" Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat beberapa gaun tergantung rapi didalam lemari dua pintu itu. Jari putihnya tergerak mengambil salah satu gaun indah berwarna cream.

"Bagus sekali gaunnya. Pasti milik istri Yunho-ssi. Ah, apa salahnya jika aku mencoba. Kekeke..."

Jaejoong terkikik geli sendiri saat ia mencoba mengenakan gaun tersebut. Kemudian Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja hias yang terdapat kaca lumayan besar ditengahnya.

"Hehehe... ternyata begini ya rasanya mengenakan gaun wanita? Geez, Nenek sihir itu selalu memaksaku untuk memakai pakaian wanita jika bertemu dengan pria itu. Untung saja selalu gagal." Jaejoong berbicara sendiri sambil sesekali memutar-mutar tubuh rampingnya didepan kaca. Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang ternyata cocok menggunakan gaun walau dia adalah seorang pria berwajah cantik.

Jaejoong menata rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit panjang melewati ujung kupingnya "Rambutku sekarang mulai panjang, apa sebaiknya aku mengikat rambutku dengan ikat rambut milik wanita ini?" Tanya Jaejoong, kemudian mata doenya menangkap sebuah ikat rambut berwarna hitam yang terletak diatas meja rias, kemudian mengikat rambutnya sambil bersenandung kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya diikuti dengan ketiga anak kembarnya yang menguntit dibelakang. Setelah memasuki ruangan tersebut, Yunho meletakkan tas milik Daehan, Minguk dan miliknya.

Tunggu tas Manse ada dimana? Yunho membalikan tubuhnya mengahadap ketiga anaknya yang sedang duduk santai disofa mewahnya. Minguk yang menyadari kebingungan ayahnya mencoba mencari tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan ayahnya. Jari telunjuk mungilnya tergerak menghitung jumlah tas yang dibawa ayahnya yang diletakan diatas meja.

"Satu, dua, tiga..." Minguk memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencoba mengingat mengapa jumlah tas hanya ada tiga.

"Tas Manse mana?" Tanya Mingguk pada Manse yang menatap kakak keduanya bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Tas Manse? Uhhmm.. dikursi. Ah.. dikursi kamar Appa..." Ujar Manse ingat.

 **DEG...**

"Coklat Manse... Coklat Manse ditas... hueeeee... Appa... tas Manse. Ambil Appa... huaaa..." Yunho berjengit terkejut mendengar tangisan pecah Manse karna makanan manis favorit Manse tertinggal didalam tas ranselnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Yak! Kenapa kau meninggalkan tasmu dirumah Manse-ah? Aigu... baiklah.. jangan menangis lagi. Appa akan pulang mengambil tasmu. Kalian tetap disini sampai Changmin ahjussi datang. Mengerti?" Ketiga anaknya mengangguk patuh. Kemudian Yunho berjalan keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju mobilnya yang terpakir didepan gedung miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Yunho telah sampai di Mansionya. Pria tampan itu melirikkan mata sipitnya keruang makan dan ruang keluarga mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Namun ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli karena ia harus segera mengambil tas Manse sebelum anak bungsunya kembali mengamuk.

Yunho menatap pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Mungkin Jaejoong lupa menutupnya ujar Yunho dalam hati. Saat baru menginjakkan kakinya kedalam kamar. Jantung Yunho seolah-olah terpompa dengan begitu cepat. Bibirnya memucat dan mata sipitnya terbelalak kaget saat melihat sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya, mengenakan gaun cream sambil mengikat rambut kebelakang.

Bagaikan hipnotis Yunho segera berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri sosok itu. Tangan kekarnya memeluk tubuh ramping yang ada dihadapannya dengan erat. Kemudian ia menyambar leher putih yang terekspos menggoda dimatanya. Diciumnya berkali-kali kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga menyebabkan tanda kemerahan dileher itu.

"Ungghh... Yunho..."

"Hiks... jangan meninggalkanku dan anak-anak, kumohon." Tadinya Jaejoong ingin memberontak saat Yunho memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Namun, ia mengurungkan niat kala Yunho memintanya untuk tidak pergi. Ia sedikit heran, Jaejoong memang ingin pergi dari Mansion Yunho namun tidak hari ini. Lantas ada apa sebenarnya dengan Yunho? Ia masih tidak mengerti.

Kemudian Jaejoong berjengit kaget saat rasa nyeri pada leher kanannya, ia sadar jika Yunho sedang menghisap-isap kuat lehernya bagaikan vampire yang tengah haus akan darah. Ia meringis sambil mencengkram tangan Yunho yang melingkar diperutnya. Entah mengapa ia tidak sanggup untuk memberontak dan ia malah membiarkan Yunho menjelajahi leher putihnya dengan bebas. Walau hatinya menolak tidak terima, tapi sebuah isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Yunho membuatnya bungkam seketika.

Basah... Jaejoong merasakan tetesan hangat menyentuh pundaknya. Ia tau ini bukan air liur yang berasal dari mulut Yunho. Ini adalah airmata.

Jaejoong benar-benar sadar jika Yunho sedang menangis. Perasaan iba menyergap hati pria cantik itu. Namun ia tetap membiarkan Yunho melakukan hal yang lebih dengan menuruni lengan gaun yang ia kenakan, hingga menampilkan belahan dadanya yang cukup sintal.

Kecupan gemas Yunho mengakibatkan pundaknya yang putih berubah menjadi kemerahan. Tangan kanan Yunhopun tidak tinggal diam, ia mengangkat bagian bawah gaun itu keatas. Kemudian tangan bebasnya bergerak mengusap paha mulus Jaejoong perlahan menuju selangkangan.

Jaejoong hanya memejamkan matanya erat saat kecupan bernafsu Yunho pada tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Entah mengapa ia menyukai sentuhan Yunho seperti tulus terhadapnya. Membuatnya terhanyut menikmati. Hingga pada akhirnya Yunho mengeluarkan suaranya kembali. Suara yang cukup membuat Jaejoong tersadar akan kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku... aku merindukanmu sayang. Sangat merindukanmu. Istriku, Jung Ahra."

 **DEG DEG...**

Jaejoong mengerjabkan matanya antara terkejut dan bingung. Ia bingung karna nama yang keluar dari mulut Yunho bukanlah namanya melainkan nama wanita yang terdengar asing di telinganya. Ini gila Yunho menikmati tubuhnya namun memikirkan orang lain. Jaejoong panik segera mendorong kuat tubuh Yunho. Hingga membuat Yunho terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya dengan raut kekecewaan.

"Tidak ini salah, aku bukan Ahra. Aku Jaejoong."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf ngaret update'a karna sibuk penelitian. Ini tadinya FF iseng tapi ternyata banyak yang minat, syukurlah... ^^. Jujur senang banget respon dari kalian... XD**

 **Maaf ini buatnya jadi kek kejar-kejaran karna kesian yang nunggu FF ini update sambil skripsian. Semoga suka ya, karna masih banyak yang belum terungkap. Hehehe...**

 **Big Thanks buat kalian yang udah Review, Follow & Favorit.**

 **Oya, Young mau open member grup Yunjae's Paradise via LINE. Ada yang mau gabung? Tapi member yang masuk terbatas...**

 **Gumawo^^**

 **-KALSEL-**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY REPLACEMENT WIFE**

 **.**

 **.**

Jung Yunho – Kim Jaejoong

Author : Na U-Young

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Mpreg, Drama, Comedy.

Rate : M - NC17

Lenght : Multichapter

Warning: Yaoi, Not for children/Underage Not Allow, Adult Content, DLDR/Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, Typo, OOC, no edit.

A/N : Sebelum membaca, kita sama-sama membayangkan-mengimajinasikan sosok Jung Yunho di MV Burning Down *aku belum bisa move on dari keHOT annya Appa disitu. Bayangkan tubuh besar, kekar, berotot, wajah seksi bin mesum ala Sex God, kulit tan yang eksotik dan senyuman maut yang sangat mematikan. Jadi karakter Appa sosok pria yang kuat, tampan, mapan dan HOT walau ia juga memiliki sifat childish dan mendominasi. Kemudian bayangkan lagi sosok manis dan cantik Kim Jaejoong saat 1st Fan meeting di Jakarta tanggal 03112012. Tubuh mungil, ramping, berponi lurus berwarna coklat almond. Memiliki sifat yang lembut, murah senyum, baik hati namun keras kepala dan ngomong seenak jidat jika ia kesal dengan Yunho. Big Thanx ya buat Reader **Cha** yang minta dijabarkan sosoknya YunJae.^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 03**

Yunho menatap tak percaya akan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Ini benar-benar diluar kendali. Entah bagaimana harus ia ungkapkan akan kecerobohan dirinya yang melafalkan nama sang mantan istri dihadapan Jaejoong.

Raut kekecewaan tercetak jelas diwajah Jaejoong yang tengah mencoba menjauh dari Yunho. Lalu pria cantik itu segera berjalan keluar mengambil pakaian sekenanya saja saat membuka lemari Yunho dan berlalu meninggalkan pria dewasa yang tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Shit!" Yunho mengumpat frustasi dengan mengusap wajahnya kasar, kemudian segera mengambil tas Manse lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Mansion.

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong mengela nafas berat saat dirinya kini berada disebuah kamar mandi yang terletak dilantai bawah. Sambil bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Jaejoong mendekap pakaian yang ia pegang sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Saat dirasa detak jantungnya mulai normal, Jaejoong segera melepas gaun yang ia kenakan kemudian menggantungnya pada cantelan khusus pakaian.

Tubuhnya kini sudah naked. Tanpa ada lagi penghalang serupa selembar kain pada tubuh polosnya. Ah... apa kalian lupa, apa memang kecorobahan Jaejoong saat menyadari ternyata ia tidak menggunakan undies.

"Ppabo!"

Seketika Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya keras karena melupakan sesuatu yang sangat sangat penting.

"Huaa... kenapa aku sampai lupa menggunakan celana dalam. Dan lagi... ah... sial. Hickey ini tidak akan hilang dalam waktu singkat." Jaejoong mengusap kasar bagian leher dan dadanya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Ini semua gara-agar Jung sialan itu. Ya tuhan... dia bahkan mengira aku ah-ahra atau siapalah aku tidak kenal. Shit demi apapun aku pria. Apa mata pria duda mesum itu buta? Asihh... aku membencimu Jung Yunho!"

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho kini sudah berada di dalam lift pribadi menuju ruang kerjanya yang berada pada lantai teratas. Disandarkan punggung lebarnya pada dinding lift sambil memikirkan kecerobohan yang baru saja ia perbuat.

Tak dapat ia pungkiri jika ia memang benar-benar merindukan Ahra secara tidak sadar. Tapi, ia cukup frustasi mengingat dirinya seorang single parent yang masih-masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang seseorang. Ia tau jika ia telah melakukan perjanjian bodoh pada sang mantan istri untuk tidak memiliki pasangan hidup. Mungkin saat itu Yunho tak dapat menerima kepergian Ahra. Tapi disaat seperti ini ia tidak bisa egois. Ia memang sangat membutuhkan pendamping.

"Maafkan aku Ahra-ah..."

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong menatap bosan pada layar lebar televisi yang berada dihadapannya. Jari lentiknya tak henti menggonta-ganti channel untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Aah... baru sehari saja berada dirumah mewah ini, ia sudah merasa mati kebosanan.

Kemudian Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ia duduki mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya tidur.

Belum sampai sepuluh detik, Jaejoong sudah membuka matanya paksa karena memikirkan sesuatu yang janggal dirumah ini.

"Rumah semewah ini kok tidak ada maid? Bahkan koki? Apa pria itu terlalu sayang dengan uangnya jika ia menyewa asisten rumah tangga... aishh sepi sekali disini seperti kuburan. Suram..."

Matanya kembali menerawang sambil memutar otaknya untuk kembali berpikir.

"Ck... aku tidak mengerti jalan pria mesum itu." Setelah berkutat cukup lama pada pemikirannya akhirnya Jaejoong bangkit dari tidurnya dan mencoba berjalan mengelilingi mansion mewah Yunho.

Kini ia berada pada sebuah pintu kaca transparan yang terletak di ujung Mansion Jung. Matanya tidak berkedip karena yang ia lihat ini adalah sebuah halaman belakang yang luas menyerupai taman.

'Cukup indah dan asri' Ujar Jaejoong dalam hati. Kemudian ia membuka pintu itu dan berjalan menuju taman belakang.

Kaki rampingnya terus berjalan mengitari beberapa tanaman hias dan bunga-bunga yang terlihat sangat cantik, tertata rapi dan asri. Jari lentiknya tergerak mengambil sebuah bunga mawar berwarna merah gelap dan menghirup wanginya dengan mata yang tertutup.

Menikmati aroma wangi bunga adalah hal favorit yang kerap kali ia lakukan jika merasa bosan seperti.

"Bunga yang anda pegang itu sangatlah cantik."

 **DEG...**

Jaejoong terkejut saat mendengar suara seorang pria yang berada dibelakangnya. Kemudian ia dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengahadap pada pria paruh baya yang tersenyum ramah menyapanya.

"Anda siapa paman?"

"Saya biasa dipanggil tuan muda Yunho dengan panggilan paman Lee. Saya yang mengelola taman ini. Lalu, anda siapa? Mengapa anda bisa berada di Mansion Jung?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu tanpa menaruh curiga.

Namun, mendengar pertanyaan paman Lee membuat Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya bingung. Dia siapanya Jung Yunho? Ah tidak mungkin jika ia menyebutkan dirinya kupu-kupu malam yang dipungut paksa untuk melayani Yunho.

Lalu, Jaejoong hanya menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"Ah... kau pasti teman spesialnya tuan muda Jung."

"Mwo? Mengapa anda berkata begitu? Aku... aku hanya berteman biasa dengan duda itu."

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Semenjak kepergian Mrs. Jung Ahra. Tuan muda tidak pernah sekalipun membawa kekasih ataupun teman. Ya... walau yang sering datang kemari adalah para sahabat beliau. Namun, tuan muda tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat menjalin hubungan serius dengan siapapun."

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan pria paruh baya ini. Namun ia tetap menyimak setiap kata yang dikeluarkan oleh pria paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja paman Lee. Aku tidak ada hubungan khusus dengan Jung Yunho. Tapi, jika saya boleh tau. Mengapa anda mengetahui semua yang terjadi pada Jung Yunho?"

Lalu pria paruh baya itu tersenyum. "Keluarga Jung memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Walaupun aku hanya pegawai kebun rendahan mereka dengan senantiasa mempercayaiku untuk mengelola setiap sisi taman agar terlihat indah. Aku cukup lama dan mengenal mereka dengan baik. Bekerja selama sepuluh tahun dapat membuatku mengerti dengan keadaan keluarga Jung."

"Oh..." Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda cukup mengerti. Namun sebuah pertanyaan terlintas lagi dibenaknya.

"Paman Lee... mengapa Jung Yunho tidak menggunakan jasa asisten rumah tangga? Apa selama ini dia mengurusnya sendirian?"

"Beliau sengaja tidak mempekerjakan asisten keluarga, dengan alasan ia ingin merawat anak-anaknya dengan tenaganya sendiri. Ia tidak cukup percaya pada orang lain. Ia hanya ingin anak-anaknya selalu berada disampingnya. Bahkan saat kerjapun beliau membawa mereka ke kantornya. Aku cukup kasihan pada tuan muda Jung. Namun, ia tidak keberatan dan tidak mengeluh mengurus anak-anak, rumah, dan pekerjaannya sendirian."

"Begitukah?" Tanya Jaejoong antara takjub dan merasa sedikit iba.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong. Terima kasih atas perbincangan singkatnya paman Lee." Jaejoong sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum ramah pada pria paruh baya itu sebelum ia kembali masuk kedalam mansion Jung.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 sore. Pria tampan bermarga Jung itu merenggangkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar merilekskan otot tubuhnya yang kaku.

Mata musangya memandang teduh saat melihat ketiga anaknya tertidur pulas pada sofa besar yang disediakan khusus untuk triplet jika ingin tidur siang. Bibir tipis dengan tahi lalat kecil yang berada diatasnya tertarik membentuk suatu senyuman penuh arti melihat Daehan, Minguk dan Manse yang terlalu merepotkannya hari ini.

Pria tampan berkulit coklat eksotik itu berjalan menghampiri ketiga anaknya hendak membangunkan.

"Daehan-ah, Minguk-ah, Manse-ah... ayo bangun. Kita pulang sayang." Tangan kekar Yunho tergerak mengusap pipi gembul anak-anaknya satu persatu.

Perlahan Minguk membuka matanya yang sedikit berat. Mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya lucu sambil memandangi wajah tampan sang ayah yang tersenyum menatapnya. Anak kedua Yunho itu menggerakkan badannya yang tengkurap dan memandangi kedua saudaranya yang masih tertidur pulas. Kemudian mata sipitnya beralih menatap sang ayah.

"Sekarang tugas Minguk bangunkan Daehan hyung dan Manse. Mengerti?" Perintah Yunho, kemudian dianggukan oleh Minguk paham.

Yunho berdiri menuju meja kerjanya hendak merapikan dokumen yang baru saja ia revisi, serta mengambil tas miliknya dan milik Jung Triplet. Sesekali mata musangnya melirik kearah Minguk yang sedang sibuk mengusili Daehan dan Manse untuk bangun. Sedikit terkekeh geli, karena Minguk selalu berhasil membangunkan kedua saudaranya yang berteriak protes karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Ani... ahh... kukuuuk..." Manse memberontak saat Minguk menarik tangan Manse berniat menyuruh Manse untuk duduk. Namun bukan Minguk namanya jika ia tidak berhasil membuat adik bungsunya bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Daehan-ah... jangan kasih Manse coklat lagi. Dia nakal." Minguk mengadu pada Daehan yang terduduk lemas disofa sambil melirik kedua saudaranya dengan malas.

"Andwae... ahh... Appa... aku mau coklat! Kukuk nakal Appa!" Teriak Manse saat mendengar nama coklat yang tidak akan diberikan padanya.

"Kalau Manse mau coklat, sekarang kita pulang. Jja... pegang tas kalian masing-masing. Kita pulang."

Jung Triplet menerima tas yang diberikan sang ayah dengan malas, lalu turun mengikuti Yunho yang sudah berdiri didepan lift pribadinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di Mansion milik Yunho. Ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan menurunkan satu per satu anaknya keluar.

"Kukuk, Manse-ah... bagaimana kita belomba lali masuk kedalam lumah. Ciapa yang paling cepat di akan mendapatkan coklat yang besaaaal dali Appa..." Kata Daehan bersemangat sambil mempraktekan bentuk coklat yang besar dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Uhm... arraseo... Manse mau. Kukuk juga mau kan?" Tanya Manse pada Minguk yang serius menggaruk-garuk lengan kanannya yang sedikit gatal.

"Kajja... satu... dua... tigaaaaa..." Daehan, Minguk, Manse segera berlari saling mengejar masuk kedalam Mansion dimana pintu itu terbuka cukup lebar.

Tawa cekikikan dan dorong-dorong yang dilakukan ketiga anak kembar ini menambah serunya permainan yang mereka lakukan.

Namun tiba-tiba mereka menghentikan larinya saat menangkap seseorang yang sedang berdiri membelakangi mereka sedang mengenakan apron.

"Eommaaaaa..." Jung triplet segera berlari menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluk kaki pria cantik ini seperti penuh dengan kerinduan.

Jaejoong yang sedikit terkejut kemudian tersenyum manis menatap ketiga anak kembar yang sibuk bergelut manja dikakinya. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menata steak danging yang baru saja ia buat, terhenti. Lalu pria cantik ini memutuskan untuk menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan menatap ketiga anak kembar yang bergelut manja dikakinya.

Sedikit bingung dan kaku melihat tingkah ketiga anak kembar ini. Namun ia tidak ambil pusing, tangan kanannya yang bebas kini mengusap lembut satu persatu puncak kepala Daehan, Minguk dan Manse bergantian.

"Kalian lapar kan?" Tanya Jaejoong ramah, kemudian Daehan, Minguk, Manse mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Jaejoong lamat-lamat. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian ketiganya mengangguk antusias jika memang mereka sedang lapar.

"Jja... kalian mandi dulu ya. Setelah itu kita makan. Mengerti?"

Namun tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jung Triplet karena mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga Daehan menarik-narik pelan ujung kaos Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menundukkan tubuhnya hendak menyamakan tinggi badan dengan Daehan.

"Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong ramah.

"Eomma... uhm... bolehkan kami mandi belsama eomma..." Kata Daehan malu-malu sambil memainkan jari-jarinya yang mungil.

Saat Jaejoong hendak menjawab permintaan Daehan tiba-tiba Yunho berdiri tidak jauh dari jarak mereka saat ini.

Mata Jaejoong dan Yunho saling bertemu pandang. Namun tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari kedua pria dewasa ini.

"Appa..." Yunho sedikit terkejut karena sebuah tangan mungil menarik-narik kemejanya.

"Kami mau dimandikan sama Eomma. Bolehkan Appa?" Tanya Minguk sedikit memelas.

Mata musang Yunho kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang masih berjongkok dihadapan Daehan dan Manse. Jaejoong yang menyadari akan tatapan itu segera membuka suaranya.

"Ah... tidak apa. Aku akan memandikan mereka. Kau mandilah uhm.. tuan." Yunho sedikit terkejut mendengar panggilan yang disebutkan Jaejoong.

Tuan?

Ah... mengapa menjadi seformal ini. Yunho menghela nafas berat. Ia tau dibalik ucapan formal yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Disamping mereka belum saling mengenal, Jaejoong mungkin masih marah padanya karena insiden tadi pagi. Cukup memalukan Ck...

"Jangan memanggilku seformal itu Jae." Ujar Yunho sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong dan ketiga anak kembarnya yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

Tawa cekikikan terdengar cukup nyaring dari dalam kamar mandi. Daehan, Minguk dan Manse saling bercanda saat Jaejoong dengan sabar membasuh tubuh mereka yang penuh dengan busa sabun. Sesekali Manse berbuat culas dengan menyiramkan percikan air kewajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang gemas langsung menyerang tubuh Manse dengan gelitikan mautnya.

Hingga membuat Daehan dan Minguk ikut tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Manse dan Jaejoong saling menjahili satu sama lain.

"Jae..."

"Huh?" Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya saat melihat Yunho berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi, memegang handuk milik triplet.

"Biar aku saja yang mengeringkan tubuh triplet, kau lanjutkan saja memasaknya." Ujar Yunho yang terlihat sedikit kaku namun tetap terlihat tenang.

"Uhm... baiklah." Jaejoong segera berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

"Jae..." Jaejoong mengehentikan langkahnya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho.

"Maafkan aku soal kejadian tadi pagi. Aku... aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja saat kau mengenakan gaun itu aku menjadi uhm..." Yunho nampak bingung dan mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Menjadi teringat dengan mendiang istri mu Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong menyambungkan ucapan yang hendak Yunho sampaikan padanya. Lalu dijawab dengan anggukan antusias Yunho.

"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf atas kelancanganku telah mengenakan gaun milik mendiang istrimu. Aku sudah mencucinya kembali. Kau tenanglah. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyentuh barang milik istrimu. Dan maaf juga aku menggunakan daging dan peralatan lainnya untuk memasak."

"Tidak apa Jae. Tapi... Apakah kau mau memaafkanku?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum simpul sebelum ia kembali menuju dapur.

Baru empat langkah Jaejoong berjalan, suara Yunho kembali membuatnya jengah karena berbicara setengah-setengah.

"Jae...!" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho.

"Apalagi Yunho-ssi..."

"Bajumu basah Jae."

"Ya ya aku tau..." Kemudian Jaejoong segera berjalan tergesa-gesa sebelum Yunho kembali berulah.

Kemudian Yunho berteriak cukup nyaring "Kau sangat seksi Jae!"

"Yak! Kau pria tua mesum!" Jaejoong membalas meneriaki Yunho yang malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal setelah berhasil membuat Jaejoong blushing malu dan kesal.

Well, sepertinya menggoda Jaejoong menjadi hobby baru Yunho untuk sementara ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong cukup heran dan tidak habis pikir. Steak daging dan kentang BBQ yang dia buat habis begitu saja. Bagaimana tidak ayah dan anak sama-sama rakus. Ya Tuhan... mereka selama ini makan apa sampai terlihat seperti manusia yang tidak makan satu tahun.

"Masakan Eomma enak ya Appa... Manse suka... daebak..." Manse mengusap-usap perutnya kekenyangan sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kiri ke kanan dengan gesture imutnya.

"Eomma... Minggukie mau tambah lagi. Nyam nyam..." Ujar Minguk sambil menjilati sisa bumbu steak yang ada di jarinya. Sedangkan Daehan masih sibuk menatap piringnya yang sudah kosong tanpa mau berbicara seperti saudaranya.

Kemudian Jaejoong melirikkan mata doenya menatap wajah puas Yunho yang terlihat bahagia saat makanan lezat telah masuk kedalam perutnya.

"Masakanmu benar-benar lezat Jae. Aku rasa master koki pun kalah oleh mu. Kau hebat." Puji Yunho yang malah membuat Jaejoong sedikit menganga melihat tingkah ayah tiga anak ini.

"Terima kasih pujiannya Yunho-ssi. Sekarang kalian beristirahatlah. Aku akan membereskan semuanya." Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengajak ketiga anaknya yang kekenyangan menuju ruang keluarga. Disamping itu, Jaejoong segera mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor dan mulai mencucinya hingga bersih.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan dapur, Jaejoong segera menghampiri Yunho yang tengah asik bermain dengan triplet, dilantai beralaskan karpet dengan motif belang zebra.

Yunho yang menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong, tersenyum dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk ikut berkumpul bersama anak-anaknya. Namun, Jaejoong terlihat gelisah seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Jae?" Jaejoong yang tadinya menundukkan wajahnya kini menatap wajah kecil Yunho yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku... aku ingin kembali saja ke hotelku. Barang-barangku ada disana. Dan aku harus pulang."

Yunho menghela nafasnya kecil, "Aku ingin bertanggung jawab Jae, karena aku telah uhmm... memperkosamu. Uhm ya seperti itu."

Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit menegang saat Yunho kembali mengatakan kalimat yang sebenarnya cukup membuatnya marah dan trauma. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ini terjadi akibat ulah si jidat lebar Park Yoochun.

Hingga sebuah tangan besar menggenggam erat punggung tangan Jaejoong. Namun, pria cantik itu segera menarik tangan yang digenggam Yunho. Lalu, ia berdiri.

"Seberapa kuat kau menyuruhku untuk tetap menjadi istrimu. Jujur aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa jika seseorang yang akan menikahiku masih mencintai orang lain. Bukannya aku egois, namun aku benci jika cinta yang diberikan akan dibagi pada orang lain."

"Jae..." Yunho segera berdiri dan menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Jaejoong.

"Setidaknya kau mau menungguku untuk bisa mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu Yunho-ssi. Selamat malam."

 **DEG...**

Yunho terdiam saat Jaejoong kembali menolak. Ia merasakan sakit hati dengan penolakkan Jaejoong. Karena ia tidak pernah terbiasa menerima penolakkan apapun selama hidupnya. Rasanya sakit, benar-benar tidak enak. Seperti menusuk dan menancap dengan tepat di ulu hati.

Yunho menatap punggung sempit Jaejoong yang menjauh dari pandangannya, dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk di dekripsikan. Ia merasa ragu namun ia juga merasakan bahwa dirinya bersungguh-sungguh. Mungkin ia harus segera memantapkan perasaannya yang sedang campur aduk seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Yunho sedikit kesulitan untuk menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk kembali tidur. Astaga... memang telah menjadi kebiasaan jika Jung triplet tidur siang terlalu lama, maka saat malam hari mereka tidak mengenal namanya mengantuk.

Yunho yang sudah kelelahan hanya duduk pasrah diatas sofa sambil menunggu ketiga putranya masih asik menaiki mobil-mobilannya.

"Minguk-ah, Daehan-ah, Manse-ah... Appa sudah lelah. Ayolah kita tidur." Ujar Yunho sedikit memelas, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh ketiga anaknya.

"Geez, apa boleh buat." Yunho segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum bergulat dengan ketiga anaknya. Perlahan Yunho mendekati Manse dan Daehan diam-diam. Dan...

 **Hup...**

Yunho berhasil menggendong keduannya dan segera berjalan cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamar triplet yang tepat berada di seberang kamarnya.

Manse dan Daehan menangis meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Yunho sehingga membuat pria berkulit tan itu kesusahan. Namun, ia masih memiliki tenaga untuk tidak melepaskan anaknya yang nakal seperti ini agar tidak terjatuh. Setelah mencapai puncak tangga, Yunho segera berteriak dan memanggil Minguk yang masih asik mengendarai mobilnya ditengah rumahnya yang besar.

Sebuah ide terlintas dibenak Yunho, kemudian ia menyeringai jahil.

"Minguk-ah... cepat kembali ke kamarmu. Kalau kau tidak bergegas, kau akan bertemu dengan hantu..."

 **DEG...**

Mendengar kata yang paling ia takuti, Minguk segera menghentikan bermain mobil-mobilannya. Bibirnya memucat dan tubuhnya menegang. Kemudian kepala kecilnya mendongak mencari keberadaan sang Appa.

Namun, nihil...

 **DEG...**

Living room terasa sangat sunyi sehingga membuat Minguk segera berlari sekuat tenaga manaiki tangga dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Appa... Appa... Minguk takut... Appaaaa... gendong Minguk... hiks... Appa... Hueeeee!" Minguk tak sanggup untuk mencapai puncak tangga karena ia merasakan tubuhnya yang gemetar takut dan lemas.

"Appa... hiks... huaaaa..."

Teriakan, tangis memilukan Minguk membuat keadaan Mansion yang tadinya sepi terdengar begitu nyaring memekakan telinga. Hingga membuat Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur pulas membukakan matanya paksa dan segera keluar dari kamar Yunho.

"Appa... huee..." Mata Jaejoong melotot saat melihat Minguk menangis sesenggukan ditangga bagian tengah. Astaga... Jung sialan! Umpat Jaejoong segera turun menghampiri Minguk yang terus menangis hingga air mata, ingus dan air liurnya keluar bersamaan.

"Minguk-ah..." Jaejoong merentangkan kedua tangannya saat berada dihadapan Minguk. Mendengar suara lembut Jaejoong lantas membuat Minguk mendongakkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah memelas dan memilkukan.

"Hiks... eomma... gendong... hiks..." Jaejoong tersenyum iba melihat bagaimana naasnya wajah Minguk yang memerah dan dibanjiri dengan air mata. Beberapa detik kemudian Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh Minguk dan mengusap-usap punggung kecilnya untuk menenangkan. Minguk yang masih sesenggukan mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pundak Jaejoong dan memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Hiks... Eomma... Minguk takut. Hiks..." Adu Minguk yang masih menangis terisak.

"Psst... gwencahana. Jangan menangis lagi ne?" Jaejoong mengusap punggung Minguk dengan sayang.

Saat sudah berada diatas, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap sebuah kamar yang bertulisan My Cute Jung Triplet. Jaejoong merasa jika kamar ini adalah kamar milik triplet dan memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar itu.

Saat berada didalam ia melihat Yunho masih mengusap-usap punggung Daehan dan Manse yang hampir tidur.

Yunho yang menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong lantas mendongakkan wajahnya. Namun, Yunho sempat bergidik ngeri saat melihat mata doe Jaejoong yang menatapnya nyalang penuh amarah. Seolah-olah ia ingin menguliti Yunho saat ini juga.

"Kau keterlaluan Jung!"

Kemudian Jaejoong mencoba berbisik pada Minguk yang masih memeluk lehernya erat.

"Minguk-ah... kamu tidur ya... itu ada Appa. Minguk sama Appa yah." Ujar Jaejoong meminta Minguk untuk segera turun dari gendongannya dan tidur.

Namun Minguk malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak ingin. Dan malah memeluk leher Jaejoong cukup erat.

"Minguk-ah..."

"Ani... hiks... ani... Minguk mau bobo sama Eomma. Appa nakal." Jaejoong berdecak kesal saat menatap kembali Yunho yang mengusap tengguknya merasa bersalah dan tersenyum kecut.

"Aish... baiklah, Minguk tidur sama hyung saja yah."

"Uaa... andwae... andwae... Hyung andwae." Minguk merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kemudian tangan kecilnya menepuk-nepuk pelan dada Jaejoong.

"Eomma ya Eomma... bukan Hyung." Tegas Minguk mengklaim Jaejoong adalah ibunya.

Aah... sepertinya Jaejoong tak dapat mengelak lagi, ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Minguk jika ia meralat kata Eomma yang ditujukan padanya. Sambil melihat tingkah imut dan manja Minguk membuat Jaejoong tersenyum simpul dan memutuskan untuk membawa Minguk keluar menuju kamar yang berada didepan kamar Jung triplet.

Sebelum menidurkan Minguk Jaejoong segera membersihkan wajah si imut yang basah akan air mata dan ingus dengan pelan. Setelah cukup bersih perlahan Jaejoong merebahkan tubuh Minguk dibagian tengah kasur berukuran King size, dan disusul dengan Jaejoong yang merebahkan dirinya disamping kanan Minguk. Tubuh mungil Minguk bergerak mendekati Jaejoong dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didepan dada pria cantik ini. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum iba, karena ia merasa sangat kasihan dengan Minguk. Jaejoong mencoba memaklumi sikap manja Minguk terhadapnya dan segera menepuk-nepuk lembut pantat mungil Minguk yang perlahan mulai terbawa ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho yang sudah beres dengan misinya menidurkan Daehan dan Manse, segera berjalan hendak mencari keberadaan Jaejoong dan Minguk. Pria tampan itu segera masuk kedalam kamarnya yang ditempati oleh si pria cantik dan anaknya yang kedua.

Dirinya tersenyum mendapati pemandangan langka saat melihat anaknya begitu posesif memeluk Jaejoong erat. Kemudian mata sipitnya teralihkan pada wajah damai Jaejoong yang tertidur.

'Cantik' Ujar Yunho dalam hati dan tersenyum simpul sebelum dirinya mendekatkan dirinya untuk menghampiri Minguk.

"Jalja Minguk-ah, maafkan Yunho Appa ne."

 **Cup...**

Yunho mencium pipi kiri Minguk pelan. Dan memandangi wajah damai anaknya penuh penyesalan. Hingga sebuah suara menyadarkan Yunho, karena ternyata Jaejoong belum tertidur.

"Yunho-ssi..."

"Jaejoong-ah, aku perlu membicarakan sesuatu hal padamu. Turunlah ke ruang keluarga." Kata Yunho serius dan segera beranjak keluar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Perlahan Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya menatap Mingguk yang masih mencengkram kaosnya erat. Jari lentik Jaejoong tergerak hendak melepaskan tangan Minguk, dan akhirnya berhasil. Jaejoong segera menepuk-nepuk pantat Minguk dan mencium kening Minguk sebelum ia ikut keluar menemui Yunho.

Saat turun dari tangga Jaejoong mendapati Yunho sedang menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada sandaran sofa sambil menutup matanya. Pria cantik itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek dan segera mendaratkan pantatnya diatas sofa yang ditempati oleh Yunho.

Merasa ada pergerakkan disebelahnya, lantas membuat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum ia mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menjelaskan hal penting untuk meluruskan sesuatu pada Jaejoong.

"Ketiga anakku bernama Jung Daehan, Jung Minguk dan Jung Manse. Mereka anak kembarku yang sangat menggemaskan. Mereka merupakan hadiah yang sangat berharga didalam hidupku setelah kepergian mendiang istriku Jung Ahra. Sejujurnya mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal bagaimana rupa Ahra, karena aku rasa mereka belum cukup mengerti jika aku mengatakan istriku telah tiada. Jadi, aku tidak pernah membahasnya. Namun, saat melihatmu waktu bersamaku kemarin malam ketiga anakku terlihat begitu senang dan antusias. Mereka mengira orang ada bersamaku itu adalah ibu mereka." Yunho memberi jeda pada ucapannya kemudian melanjutkan kembali.

"Ah... entah darimana mereka mengetahui kata Ibu dan mengklaimmu sebagai ibu mereka." Yunho tertawa miris saat menceritakan tentang anak-anaknya. Kemudian mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong yang masih menyimak dengan baik kisah-kisahnya. Lalu, Yunho kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Jung Ahra, ia mendiang istriku yang telah meninggal saat melahirkan ketiga anakku. Memang benar aku masih mencintainya, memory tentangnya pun kerap kali tersirat dibenakku. Kehilangannya membuat diriku menjadi seorang yang paranoid. Hingga membuatku berjanji akan sesuatu hal yang entah apakah ini menyiksaku atau tidak."

"Kau berjanji apa?" Tanya Jaejoong pada akhirnya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan.

"Aku berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hubungan khusus pada siapapun. Alasannya karena memang aku masih mencintainya."

"Lantas, jika kau masih mencintainya mengapa kau memintaku untuk menjadi istrimu? Apa kau hanya memanfaatku saja seperti kejadian kemarin malam?"

"Itu... itu tidak benar Jae. Ah bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya. Aku memilihmu karena anak-anakku sangat menyukaimu. Aku tidak tega jika aku harus menghancurkan perasaan mereka dengan mengatakan jika kau bukan Eomma mereka. Ya walau aku tau kau bukanlah ibu kandung triplet. Tapi, aku sangat senang melihat ketiga anakku yang sangat bersemangat." Ujar Yunho tersenyum sedikit kecut namun juga merasa senang.

"Jadi, ini semua untuk kepentingan anak-anakmu? Kau memilihku karena anak-anak menyukaiku? Ck."

Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa sedikit kecewa dengan ucapan Yunho. Ia rasa sudah cukup dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho padanya. Jika Yunho tidak benar-benar menyukainya buat apa ia mengikuti sandiwara seperti ini.

Pria cantik itu segera berdiri dan hendak berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang terkejut melihat respon yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong.

Namun, Yunho kembali merasakan perasaan yang bersalah melihat sikap Jaejoong yang terus dingin padanya. Kemudian dengan cekatan, Yunho segera bergegas mengikuti Jaejoong dan tangan besar pria itu sudah menahan dan menarik kuat tubuh Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam pelukkannya.

"Jaejoong-ah... kumohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk dapat mencintaimu. Biarkan aku menciptakan rasa sayangku padamu jika kau tetap tinggal bersamaku. Aku berjanji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Aku akan melakukan apapun, asal kau mau bersabar dengan terus berada disisiku. Jika benar saat ini aku masih meragukan perasaanku sendiri, namun aku akan tetap berusaha meneguhkan hatiku untukmu. Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus melanggar janji yang aku buat. Karena aku... aku..."

"Karena apa Yunho-ssi?" Tanya Jaejoong, kemudian Yunho mengendurkan pelukkannya dan sedikit menunduk menatap mata doe Jaejoong.

"Karena aku dan anak-anakku menyukaimu. Menyukai seorang Kim Jaejoong."

 **DEG...**

Darah Jaejoong terasa berdesir dengan cepat saat mendengar pernyataan tulus yang tersirat dari tatapan mata musang Yunho. Jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan kencang saat tangan besar Yunho mengangkat dagunya dan menatap intens kedalam mata doe Jaejoong.

Hembusan nafas hangat menerpa wajahnya hingga membuatnya memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Jaejoong kini merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut dan basah menempel pada cherry lipsnya. Kemudian ciuman yang ia yakini dilakukan oleh Yunho kini berganti menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil yang bergerak dipermukaan bibir atasnya. Hingga membuat Jaejoong sedikit mengerang dan mencengkram kerah piyama Yunho tanpa sadar.

Perlahan Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menangkup wajah Jaejoong yang mulai membuka matanya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Tetaplah bersama denganku Jae. Belajarlah untuk mencintaiku dan akupun akan belajar untuk mencintaimu. Percaya padaku Boo..." Jaejoong hanya mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya antara bingung dan sedikit shock. Namun Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat wajah polos Jaejoong yang tak bergeming.

Yunho kembali membawa tubuh mungil Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat seolah-olah takut akan kehilangan orang yang sudah mampu menyentuh hatinya dengan segala yang ada apa diri Jaejoong. Pria tampan itu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jaejoong dan menghirup kuat aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong.

Hingga tubuh Yunho sedikit terkejut saat merasakan kedua tangan Jaejoong melingkar dipunggung lebarnya. Membalas pelukan Yunho dengan perasaan sedikit ragu.

"Aku adalah anak yatim piyatu, mendiang ayahku telah meninggal seminggu yang lalu. Dan ibu tiriku telah mengusirku karena suatu alasan yang tidak perlu kau ketahui. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya. Dan jika kau bertanya mengenai jawaban dariku, ya aku mencoba untuk tetap bersamamu. Jika aku benar-benar diperlukan aku akan tetap bersama kalian. Apabila tidak, aku akan mundur dan pergi."

 **DEG...**

Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya lagi dan tersenyum lega saat mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Jika Tuhan mengizinkan dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk menjalin hubungan serius, ia ingin pendampingnya itu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Rasa suka dan kagum menyeruak begitu saja saat Jaejoong membalas senyumannya dengan sangat tulus dan teduh.

"Kita sama-sama berusaha Boo. Aku, kau dan ketiga anak-anak kita. Jung Daehan, Jung Minguk dan Jung Manse. Aku akan menjaga dan membahagiakan kalian semampuku bahkan hingga titik darah penghambisan aku akan tetap mempertahankan kalian. Percayalah..."

Yunho menggapai kedua tangan Jaejoong agar bertengger dipundaknya. Kemudian tangan besar Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong bak anak koala kedalam gendongannya. Dan mulai memajukan bibirnya untuk merasakan lagi betapa manisnya bibir cherry Jaejoong yang berada didalam mulutnya. Mengecup, melumat dan menghisap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeay... Appa & Eomma bersatu... Hahahaa... XD**

 **Eits... Tapi jangan senang dulu karena ini baru awal perjalanan kisah cinta mereka. Akan ada banyak kejutan-kejutan lainnya mulai dari orang ketiga, konflik internal sampai ada yang hamil. Nah loh cluenya dah aku kasih tau.**

 **Semua akan dijabarkan di next-next chapter.**

 **FYI... Ini FF young publish sebelum hiatus. Karena bulan april udah mau sidang hasil dan sidang skripsi. Semoga kalian yang masih mau menunggu tetep bersabar sampai FF ini dan FF yang lainnya Update.^^**

 **Aku make Wattpad juga silahkan kalau mau add, id : Na_Uyoung**

 **To : Kim Jae Qua, makasih udah dikoreksi typo dan kesalahanku dichapter sebelumnya. Dan udah aku revisi kok. Makasih ya...^^**

 **To : Cha, semoga deskripsi wujud Yunjae bisa terimajinasi yah. Makasih sarannya.^^**

 **To : Ihfaherdiati395, Iyah aku tinggal di bjb kalsel. Salam kenal^^**

 **Big Thanx yang udah REVIEW, FAVORIT & FOLLOW.**

 **Yang gak bisa dijabarin satu-satu... hehehe...**

 **Sampai ketemu lagi di bulan Mei yah...^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-KALSEL-**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY REPLACEMENT WIFE**

 **.**

 **.**

Jung Yunho – Kim Jaejoong

Author : Na U-Young

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Mpreg, Drama, Comedy.

Rate : M - NC17

Lenght : Multichapter

Warning: Yaoi, Not for children/Underage Not Allow, Adult Content, DLDR/Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, Typo, OOC, no edit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 04**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nghh..."

Pria berwajah cantik itu terlihat menggeliatkan badannya yang terasa sedikit kaku. Tangan kanannya yang bebas memijat tengkuknya pegal walau dengan mata yang tertutup. Merasa posisi tidurnya yang kurang nyaman, Jaejoong berusaha merubah posisi yang tadinya dalam keadaan berbaring miring menjadi telentang.

 **Nyut...**

Jaejoong terkejut dan membelalakan mata doenya saat ia merasakan suatu benda besar dan mengganjal dibelakang tubuhnya.

Rasanya benar-benar penuh dan keras.

Astaga... apa lagi ini... pikir Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya karena merasakan nyeri yang cukup mengganggu. Akhirnya Jaejoong tolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang dengan sangat pelan.

 **DEG...**

Wajah Jaejoong pucat saat melihat seorang pria tertidur pulas dibelakangnya. Pria itu tidur dengan mulut yang terbuka dan parahnya, pria yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho itu tidur dalam keadaan tubuh yang hanya tertutupi selimut dibagian pinggang.

Sambil memutar kilasan memori yang tersisa akhirnya Jaejoong mampu mengingatnya dengan baik kemudian menepuk jidatnya cukup keras.

"Ppabo Joongie... Ck!"

Jari lentiknya menyentuh ujung selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh keduanya kemudian menyikapnya dengan cepat.

 **DEG...**

Mata Jaejoong kembali terbelalak kaget. Mata dan bibirnya terbentuk skeptis saat ia menyadari...

Jika...

"Huaaaaaaa!"

Dengan gerak cepat Jaejoong segera menarik dirinya dari milik Yunho yang bersarang di holenya. Saat hampir terlepas pada bagian kepala Jr. Yunho. Pria dewasa itu langsung memeluk tubuh polos Jaejoong untuk merapat meski dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yunho malah menyeringai jahil.

"Yak! Jung bodoh lepas! Yak... lepas!" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan lengan Yunho yang yang memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Hm..." Yunho hanya bergumam tidak jelas merespon Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan usahanya untuk melepaskan diri. Geez Jaejoong memutar matanya malas dan kesal melihat reaksi Yunho yang menjengkelkan.

 **BUK...**

Secepat kilat Jaejoong mengambil bantalnya dan mendaratkan pukulan diwajah Yunho.

"Yak! Boo..." Protes Yunho saat merasakan wajahnya yang dihantam sebuah bantal, hingga membuatnya mau tidak mau untuk membukakan matanya paksa.

"Hey! Siapa suruh kau berpura-pura tidur. Aihh... lepaskan juniormu Yun. Aku mau mandi."

"Andwae!" Yunho malah kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong erat. Akibat dari tindakan yang dilakukan Yunho membuat Jaejoong kembali mengerang semakin kesal.

"Aku horny lagi dear... Kita lanjutkan yang tadi malam ya?"

Jaejoong memutar matanya malas dan...

 **BUK!**

Jaejoong kembali memukul wajah Yunho dengan cukup keras.

"Ya... ya... kau bebas saat ini." Yunho menolehkan wajahnya kebawah dan jari-jarinya yang besar tergerak hendak melepaskan sang junior yang masih berdiam diri didalam sarangnya.

"Hmmnnghh..." Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya saat Yunho berhasil mengeluarkan benda tumpul nan panjang pada bagian bawahnya. Awalnya terasa penuh kini menjadi hampa.

"Done Boo... sekarang mana upah untukku?" Tanya Yunho saat berhasil mengeluarkan junior kesayangannya. Kemudian memerangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang menatapnya horor.

"Tidak ada upah. Bukankah kau sudah cukup puas hingga membuatku pinsan eoh?" Yunho hanya tertawa geli melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan jika sedang marah.

Aah... Yunho benar-benar menyukai sikap Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Menggoda Jaejoong menjadi daftar list dari kesekian hobby barunya.

"Baiklah... tapi... cup cup..." Yunho memonyongkan bibirnya dan menutup matanya, menuntut Jaejoong untuk memberikan Morning Kiss.

Melihat tingkah Yunho yang sangat kekanakan, membuat Jaejoong terkekeh geli. Ya wajar saja ia merasa geli, pria dewasa dan berkharisma ini ternyata memiliki sifat yang sama manjanya dengan ketiga anak kembarnya yang berusia dua tahun.

Jari lentik Jaejoong terjulur mengusap-usap helaian rambut Yunho yang hampir menutupi matanya. Ia pandangi lekat-lekat bagaimana rupa Yunho yang ia benarkan sangatlah tampan. Kemudian ditangkupkan kedua tangannya pada garis rahang Yunho dan menarik wajah pria itu untuk mendekat.

 **Cup...**

"Good morning Yunho bear..." Ucap Jaejoong setelah mengecup pelan bibir Yunho lalu mereka berdua tersenyum teduh penuh rasa sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria cantik yang sedang menggunakan apron merah itu, terlihat begitu apik dalam mengolah beberapa menu sarapan. Well, sepertinya memang ia harus terbiasa seperti ini. Karena ia telah resmi menjadi kekasih seorang Jung Yunho dan otomatis ia harus tinggal bersama ayah dengan tiga orang anak ini.

Saat hendak menuangkan juice melon kedalam gelas, Jaejoong dikejutkan dengan gerakan halus pada ujung baju piayamanya yang membuatnya harus menundukkan kepala untuk memastikan.

Beberapa detik kemudian Jaejoong tersenyum tipis saat mendapati Manse yang menggosokkan mata kirinya yang masih mengantuk.

"Wae Manse-ah? Good Morning." Sapa Jaejoong dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Manse dan mendudukkannya diatas meja makan yang tak jauh dari dapur.

Manse mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya lucu sambil menggerakkan tangannya hendak mengusap pipi kanan Jaejoong. Kemudian si bungsu tersenyum lebar sebelum membalas ucapan Jaejoong. "Good molning Eomma."

"Aigu... kyopta..." Jaejoong mencium gemas pipi gembul Manse, hingga membuat Manse terkekeh geli sambil menarik wajah Jaejoong yang asik mencium wajahnya bertubi-tubi untuk menjauh dan berhenti membuatnya kegelian.

"Pagi boo... sarapan apa hari ini?"

Jaejoong menoleh kesamping kiri saat mendapati Yunho yang sudah rapi dengan jasnya. "Hari ini aku membuat Cheese meat ball dan sandwich. Kau duduklah minum teh panas terlebih dahulu, aku akan memandikan triplet." Yunho hanya mengangguk dan menuangkan teh panas kedalam gelas kaca berukuran sedang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah memandikan dan memasang baju untuk triplet, kini Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja makan dengan diikuti Daehan, Minguk dan Manse untuk sarapan.

Dengan cukup gesit dan terlatih ketiga anak yang sangat menggemaskan itu naik keatas bangku mereka masing-masing dan menunggu sarapan yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Jaejoong hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah tidak sabaran yang ditujukan oleh Jung triplet.

"Eomma... eomma ppali... Daehan lapar... ungg..." Daehan yang biasanya tidak terlalu aktif, mengoceh protes saat Jaejoong masih menata cheese meat ball pada masing-masing piring yang telah ia sediakan.

"Daehan-ah... kata Appa, kita harus sabal ani Appa?" Tegur Manse pada Daehan dan menolehkan matanya kearah sang ayah yang hanya tersenyum lembut kearah mereka.

"Ne... kita harus bersabar, tidak boleh marah-marah. Kita semua akan makan kok." Jawab Yunho sambil mengusap-usap rambut Daehan yang kebetulan duduk disebelahnya, menenangkan. Kemudian mata sipitnya menangkap anak keduanya yaitu Jung Minguk yang masih asik menyanyi lagu kupu-kupu dikursinya sembari menunggu sarapannya.

"Jja... mari sarapan." Ujar Jaejoong akhirnya, kemudian dijawab antusias oleh Jung triplet dan Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat cara makan ayah dan ketiga anak kembar itu. Benar-benar lahap, nafsu makan mereka sangatlah besar. Tapi Jaejoong bersyukur tandanya mereka tumbuh dengan sehat.

"Yunho, biasanya saat kau bekerja triplet kau titipkan dimana?" Tanya Jaejoong saat ia hampir selesai memakan sarapannya.

"Dikantor ada jasa penitipan anak Jae, jadi aku menitipkan mereka disana. Fasilitasnya cukup bagus dan pekerja disana sangat telaten menjaga anak-anak."

"Begitukah? Jadi apa anak-anak akan kau titipkan lagi disana? Aku tidak keberatan jika menjaga mereka. Jadi, aku rasa tiplet tinggal saja dirumah bersama ku."

Yunho tampak berpikir sambil meminum juicenya. "Tidak jae, aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan karena mengurus triplet itu sangat susah."

Jaejoong mendengus sebal mendengar respon Yunho. "Kaupun merasakan kesusahankan mengurus mereka bukan? Ayolah, jangan memaksakan diri Jung. Aku bisa mengurus mereka. Kau tenanglah." Yunho kembali tersenyum melihat niat baik kekasihnya, kemudian memangguk.

"Baiklah boo..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria tampan berwajah tegas, terlihat sangat marah hingga membuat orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya merasa takut dan terintimidasi.

Bagaimana tidak, lelaki yang memiliki kekuasaan penuh atas jabatan dan posisinya sebagai Ceo diperusahaan elektronik membuat dirinya disegani banyak orang. Terlebih hal yang membuat ia kesal dan marah saat ini adalah...

Kehilangan jejak sang tunangan. Sosok yang akan ia nikahi tiga minggu lagi.

 **BRAK...**

"Sudah ku katakan, kau harus memaksa Jaejoong untuk mau menikah denganku. Astaga... mengapa begitu saja kau susah sekali mengurusnya eoh? Aku menaruh cukup banyak saham diperusahaan milik mendiang suamimu. Lantas mengapa kau malah mengusir dia?" Pria itu memukul meja kerja milik seorang wanita paruh baya yang cukup terkejut.

Pria tampan itu terlihat mengertakkan giginya kasar, sambil menatap benci kearah seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan namun tetap tenang.

"Aku cukup muak dengan pemberontakkan yang ia lakukan, lagipula ia telah menjual tanah milik suamiku hanya untuk membangun yayasan kecil untuk anak terlantar. Geez, aku tidak habis pikir dan juga aku sangat marah saat itu." Ujar Mrs. Kim mencoba untuk membela diri.

"Tapi kau tidak harus mengusirnya Mrs. Kim! Ck, baiklah... karena kau tidak mampu membuat Jaejoong menikah denganku. Maka aku akan memaksanya dan melakukan apapun untuk menjeratnya kembali padaku. Tidak peduli ia menolak. Kim Jaejoong harus menjadi istriku. Jika tidak ku hancurkan perusahaan mendiang suamimu." Pria itu langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju mobil pribadinya yang terparkir dihalaman kediaman keluarga Kim dengan diikuti dua body guardnya yang terlihat garang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho terlihat begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya, ia terlihat sering sekali tersenyum sendiri kala melamunkan seseorang yang kini selalu berada disampingnya setiap hari. Sudah hampir dua minggu lebih ia bersama Kim Jaejoong membuat moodnya menjadi lebih baik dan ia merasa akan menjadi muda kembali. Walau usia Yunho tidak terbilang tua, namun ia merasa dirinya semakin awet muda.

Bibir tipisnya tertarik keatas sambil berdiri memandangi pemandangan dari kaca transparan di ruang kerjanya.

 **Tok Tok...**

Lamunan Yunho sedikit buyar saat mendengar ketukan pintu, menandakan jika ada seseorang yang meminta izin untuk masuk.

"Masuklah." Ujar Yunho yang kembali pada sikap wibawanya. Namun Yunho malah terkekeh saat menyadari jika yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Yoochun dan Changmin sahabatnya sekaligus bawahannya.

"Hyung... sepertinya Yunho Hyung sedang jatuh cinta." Kekeh Changmin sambil pura-pura berbisik pada kuping kiri Yoochun namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Yunho. Yoochun tersenyum jahil sambil menatap wajah Yunho yang hanya senyum-senyum sendiri sambil sesekali menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya lalu menegapkan tubuhnya sok berkharisma.

"Eiei... Yunho Hyung harusnya berterima kasihlah padaku. Jika bukan aku yang menemukan Kim Jaejoong mungkin Yunho Hyung akan selamanya menjadi duda. Hahaha..." Yoochun tertawa lepas saat ia merasa berbangga hati menjadi pahlawan dalam masalah percintaan sahabatnya.

"Aiishh... Ya.. Ya.. berhenti menggoda." Yunho menyela tawa Yoochun yang ia rasa sangat menjijikan digoda seperti itu.

Yoochun mencoba menghentikan tawanya lalu memandang Changmin yang sibuk berjongkok didepan kulkas milik Yunho mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya kenyang.

"Ya! Changmin-ah... tujuan kita kesini bukan menyuruhmu untuk menghabiskan makanan Yunho Hyung. Cepat kau serahkan dokumen pengajuan kerja sama dari tuan muda Choi."

Yunho mengangkat alis kanannya, "Tuan muda Choi? Apa dia yang menggantikan posisi mendiang Mr. Choi Han?"

"Iya Hyung, katanya sih begitu. Dia penerus tunggal, ah... mereka juga orang yang terpandang mengingat betapa suksesnya Mr. Choi dalam melebarkan usaha elektroniknya."

Tangan kanan Yunho terjulur menerima dokumen yang diberikan Changmin. Sambil memandang aneh melihat mulut Changmin dipenuhi dengan remah-remah roti. Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai membaca isi dokumen tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jung Mansion**

Jaejoong terduduk lemas saat dirinya telah berhasil menidurkan triplet. Pria cantik itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa lebar yang berhadapan dengan televisi layar lebar.

Jaejoong membenarkan mengapa Yunho ingin menitipkan triplet pada penitipan anak dikantornya, karena triplet jika sudah bermain paling susah diatur. Mereka pintar memang tapi tidak akan bisa lepas dari berbagai mainan yang tersedia khusus jika sudah ada dihadapan mereka.

Aah... bukannya mengeluh Jaejoong hanya membenarkan, bukan berarti dia menyesal dengan menjaga triplet. Jika ia menyukai Yunho berarti ia juga harus menyukai anak-anaknya bukan. Namun Yunho harus bersyukur memiliki pasangan seperti Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya berhati tulus dan pengertian. Lagipula Jaejoong memang menyukai anak-anak.

Mata doe Jaejoong yang terasa begitu berat, akhirnya tertutup juga dan iapun tertidur dengan lelap. Tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang tersenyum menangkap sosok menawan yang sedang tertidur diatas sofa.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah membersihkan diri, Yunho segera memasang baju kaos tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu dipadukan dengan celana training berwarna hitam. Kemudian ia segera menuruni tangga untuk mengecek sang kekasih yang ternyata masih tertidur pulas.

Yunho terkekeh sejenak sebelum ia mengangkat tubuh ramping Jaejoong menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Perlahan Yunho merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong diatas ranjang king sizenya dan diikuti Yunho yang berbaring disamping Jaejoong sambil terus menatap wajah indah itu tanpa berbenti mengulas senyum.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Itu terlihat dari cahaya matahari yang perlahan meredup dan terbenam. Tirai-tirai bergerak seirama hembusan angin yang melintas pada kaca transparan yang terbuka.

Jaejoong mulai mengernyitkan alisnya saat ia merasakan kesadaran dari tidurnya yang lelap semakin pulih. Walau sedikit berat Jaejoong mencoba membuka matanya. dan...

 **Blush...**

Wajahnya seketika merona malu, kala hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya yang direngkuh erat oleh Yunho yang tidur pulas. Kepala Jaejoong yang terbenam pada dada bidang Yunho bergerak mendongakan keatas memandang wajah sang terkasih.

Sedikit terkekeh namun Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak bersuara terlalu keras. Ia hanya ingin menikmati moment hangat seperti ini setiap harinya.

Selama hidup ia tidak pernah merasakan hatinya yang berdebar begitu cepat. Tidak ada satupun yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan merona. Terkecuali Jung Yunho yang mampu memenangkan hatinya. Walau ia sendiri masih belum yakin apakah Yunho berhasil menyukainya tanpa mengingat masa lalu. Namun Jaejoong berusaha bersabar hingga Yunho benar-benar menatapnya.

Terbilang singkat untuk jatuh cinta. Namun ia sudah bertekad harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta dan dicintai sebelum ia terlambat dan menyesal.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong mendesah pelan lalu mengendikkan bahunya guna menghilangkan rasa was-wasnya dikemudian hari, kemudian ia segera memeluk tubuh Yunho senyaman mungkin sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Yunho yang begitu wangi maskulin.

Baru beberapa menit Jaejoong menutup matanya ia dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan khas balita yang membuatnya mau tidak mau membukakan lagi matanya.

"Eeoommaaaa! Hiks... Eommaa... huaaa..." Mendengar teriakan triplet membuat Jaejoong segera melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Yunho dan bergegas menuju kamar tidur ketiga anak kembar itu.

Baru ia sadari jika ini sudah lewat pukul 06.00 sore dan keadaan mansion menjadi gelap dan sedikit mengerikan bagi triplet.

Sial! Jaejoong benar-benar lupa jika ia tertidur begitu lama dan tidak mengingat jika triplet terbangun dalam keadaan kamar yang gelap. Ya tuhan Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

"Daehan, Minguk, Manse-ah... ini Eomma..." Ujar Jaejoong setelah menyalakan lampu pada dinding kamar triplet. Jaejoong memandang iba kala ia melihat tangis sesegukkan ketiga anak tersebut hingga menyebabkan hidungnya memerah dengan pipi yang dipenuhi dengan air mata.

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya disamping Daehan yang menetapnya memelas. Kemudian Jaejoong membelai puncak kepala Daehan, Minguk dan Manse bergantian.

"Maafkan Eomma yang melupakan kalian ya... Eomma janji tidak akan meninggalkan kalian."

Mendengar kalimat janji yang diutarakan Jaejoong membuat ketiga anak itu mulai meredakan tangisnya dan mulai bergerak merangkak mendekati Jaejoong yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur milik triplet.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tersenyum dengan sikap manja yang ditunjukkan Daehan, Minguk dan Manse yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada dan perut Jaejoong sambil menenangkan diri mereka dari tangis.

"Jae..." Terdengar suara berat pria yang diketahui bernama Yunho yang mulai masuk kedalam kamar triplet memastikan. Kemudian pria itu tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang sedang mengusap punggung kecil Manse dan Daehan yang sedang bergelung manja didadanya. Sedangkan Minguk menumpukan kepalanya pada perut Jaejoong sambil bernyanyi akan lagu yang tidak terlalu jelas didengar.

Menyadari akan kehadiran Yunho, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu kamar.

"Biar aku yang menyalakan lampu dan menutup gorden Boo." Ujar Yunho sebelum ia melenggang pergi menuju lantai dasar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum sambil melirik ketiga anak kembar yang memeluknya dengan tenang tanpa isak tangis.

"Appa, seperti inikah hangatnya memiliki keluarga kecil? Joongie merindukan Appa dan Eomma disurga. Merindukan hidup bersama kalian." Batin Jaejoong sambil mencium puncak kepala Daehan dan Manse kemudian mengusap lembut kepala Minguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Choi Mansion**

Seorang pria tampan terlihat memijat pangkal hidungnya seraya memejamkan kedua mata. Ia duduk pada sebuah kursi mewah berwarna hitam yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Sesekali ia mendengus kesal karena merasa frustasi akan sesuatu hal yang telah membuatnya hilang fokus dan kesabaran.

Kemudian pria itu membuka matanya dan menatap nyalang pada dua anak buahnya yang tertunduk ketakutan.

"Bukankah kalian sudah aku bayar untuk menemukan tunanganku dalam waktu seminggu hah!? Mengapa kalian tidak membawanya kehadapanku!?" Mata sipit pria itu kembali menatap sinis dan muak akan hasil anak buahnya yang tidak becus dalam bekerja. Ck... ia berdecih kesal. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan memutari kedua anak buahnya yang takut menatap atasan mereka.

Tangan berotot itu dilipat didepan dada dengan tatapan mematikan membuat salah satu dari anak buahnya mulai membukakan suara.

"Ma.. maaf Tuan muda, kami akan berusaha mulai hari ini melakukan pencarian diseluruh penjuru Korea untuk menyelidik keberadaan Tuan Jaejoong." Pria yang disebut sebagai Tuan muda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri tepat dibelakang Seungyoon. Kemudian ia mencodongkan bibirnya diantara kedua anak buahnya, lalu berbisik.

"Ooh... begitukah? Apakah kalian yakin akan menemukan tunanganku hem...?" Dengan anggukkan ragu kedua pria itu mencoba menyanggupi jika mereka dapat menemukan Jaejoong persis seperti yang diucapkan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Bagus... Aku harap kalian bisa dipercaya. Karena... aku sangat tidak menyukai pekerjaan yang setengah-setengah atau... pekerjaan yang membuahkan kesia-siaan. Aku membenci kaum yang seperti itu." Pria angkuh itu menegapkan kembali tubuhnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jasnya.

"Baiklah... kalian aku maafkan kali ini." Kedua anak buah itu terlihat menghela nafas lega guna meloloskan rasa ketakutan mereka. Injoon terlihat mengusap-usap dada kirinya yang masih berdetak kencang. Namun mereka kembali memfokuskan pada kalimat perintah dari Tuan mudanya yang kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Well, sekarang berbaliklah." Injoon dan Seungyoon memutar tubuh mereka dan menghadap Tuan muda Choi yang masih menatap intens. Kemudian sebuah seringaian mengerikan kembali tercetak diwajah tampannya, sambil merogoh sesuatu dalam saku jasnya.

"Kalian tau, mengapa aku bisa berbaik hati dengan memaafkan kalian dengan mudah?" Tanya Mr. Choi atau disebut dengan Tuan muda Choi ini yang direspon dengan sebuah gelengan kepala oleh Injoon dan Seungyoon pertanda tidak tau.

"Aku memaafkan kalian karena... hari ini adalah hari terkahir kalinya kalian membuka mata!"

 **Kraaasshh...**

"Aaaaarrghhh..."

Dua buah pisau berukuran sedang menanjap dengan sempurna pada bagian ulu hati Injoon dan Seungyoon. Hal tersebut menimbulkan banyaknya muncratan darah yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari tubuh mereka hingga mengotori lantai dan baju mereka.

 **Bruk...**

Jatuhlah tubuh mereka yang mulai merenggang nyawa, dengan mata yang terbelalak hampir keluar. Baik Injoon dan Seungyoon tewas dengan mengenaskan.

"Bodoh... Dasar tidak berguna." Ujar Mr. Choi lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan berdiri pada salah satu body guardnya yang berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"Bereskan jasad mereka dan cari orang yang mampu menemukan Jaejoongku."

"Baik Tuan Muda." Body guard bertubuh tinggi besar dan kekar itu langsung masuk dan membawa tubuh tak bernyawa itu untuk dimusnahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jung Mansion**

Yunho terlihat kesal karena Manse dan Minguk kerap kali bertengkar. Tangan berototnya ia lipat didepan dada sambil memperhatikan kedua anaknya yang tidak mau berhenti menangis. Lalu ia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya... Yunho... mengapa kau biarkan mereka terus menangis eoh? Ck... Ayah macam apa kau ini." Ujar Jaejoong saat berada disebelah Yunho yang menatapnya memelas. Oh... ayolah, seharusnya Yunho segera menenangkan kedua anaknya bukan membiarkan.

"Ya Tuhan... kau ini." Jaejoong segera berjalan hendak mendekati Manse dan Minguk yang masih menangis kencang.

Namun tangan kanan Yunho segera menahan Jaejoong untuk tidak mendekati anaknya.

"Wae...?" Protes Jaejoong saat Yunho malah mendudukannya pada salah satu sofa panjang. Kemudian Yunho malah menyandarkan kepalanya pada paha kiri Jaejoong.

"Yak! Anakmu menangis ppabo. Yun... jangan kau yang menjadi kekanakan seperti ini." Jaejoong mendorong-dorong kepala Yunho agar mau menjauh. Namun Yunho malah tersenyum menyeringai sambil menahan kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau diam saja Boo." Ujar Yunho yang malah membuat Jaejoong ingin segera memukul wajah tampan kekasihnya. Kemudian Yunho membalikkan posisinya menjadi miring menghadap kedua anaknya yang masih menangis. Sedangkan Daehan tidak tahu-menahu tidak memperdulikan adik-adiknya karena bermain puzzle lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat adik-adiknya menangis.

"Ya... Manse-ah... Minguk-ah... jika kalian tidak berhenti menangis dan tidak berbaikan, Appa tidak mengizinkan kalian tidur dengan Eomma malam ini. Ah... ani... besokpun kalian tidak boleh bersama dengan Eomma karena Appa saja yang boleh mendekati Eomma." Mendengar ucapan sang ayah seketika Manse dan Minguk menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Ayahnya yang malah memanasinya dengan bermanja-manja dipaha Jaejoong.

"Hiks..." sebuah isakan kembali lolos dari mulut kecil Manse.

"Ani... Appa... Eomma Joongie milik Manse... huaaaaaa!" Manse menangis kencang kemudian segera berlari hendak menghampiri Jaejoong sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya minta dipeluk. Disamping itu Minguk juga tak mau kalah, iapun berlari hendak segera menyingkirkan Ayahnya yang dengan seenaknya bermesraan dengan orang yang mereka klaim sebagai ibu mereka.

Dengan gerak cepat Yunho segera bangkit, berjongkok dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, menghalangi Manse dan Minguk untuk mendekati Jaejoong.

Melihat akan hal itu Manse dan Minguk malah semakin mengamuk dengan menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya marah.

"Kalau kalian berhenti menangis dan berbaikan, kalian boleh memeluk Eomma dan tidur bersama Eomma malam ini." Manse yang menangis sesegukkan menatap Minguk yang masih menangis kencang. Kemudian tangan kecilnya mulai menggenggam tangan kanan Minguk dan mengoyangkannya pelan. Minguk merasakan sentuhan pada tangannya lalu menoleh pada wajah Manse yang terlihat seperti memelas. Lalu Minguk segera memeluk tubuh adiknya dan bermaaf-maafan. Begitu pula dengan Manse, anak paling bungsu itu juga membalas pelukkan Minguk dan mengusap-usap kepala kakak kedua dengan sayang.

"See..." Ujar Yunho sambil menolehkan kepalanya melihat Jaejoong yang terkejut tidak percaya akan hal yang ia pikir cukup mustahil jika objek perdamaian Minguk dan Manse ternyata adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya anak-anak lebih menyukaimu daripada ayahnya sendiri." Jaejoong malah terkekeh melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat begitu pasrah dan sedih. Tangan kanan Jaejoong terjulur menepuk bahu kanan Yunho, menyuruhnya untuk berbalik.

 **Cup...**

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat sempurna dibibir Yunho, yang malah membuat Yunho membeku untuk beberapa detik. Kemudian ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan tangan berotot Yunho tergerak merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong dan memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan sangat khidmat.

"Hmmpph... Yunh..." Jaejoong mengerang dalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Yunho begitu terlatih memainkan lidahnya didalam rongga mulut Jaejoong dan mengisap-isap lidah Jaejoong dengan begitu lahapnya. Hingga membuat Jaejoong ingin menjatuhkan diri saking lemasnya. Tangan kiri Yunho tidak tinggal diam dan malah bergerak menyusup kedalam celana Jaejoong dan meremas bongkahan kenyal itu dengan sangat sensual menuju daerah yang sangat sempit

dan

hangat...

 **KRAK**

Yunho membelalakan matanya dan segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Jaejoong lalu disusul dengan suara teriakan yang lolos dari biir tipisnya

"Aaarrghhhhh!" Jaejoong terkejut saat mendapati Manse mengigiti lengan ayahnya dengan cukup keras.

"Appa jangan dekat-dekat dengan Eomma Manse hhuuaaaa!"

"Ani... Eomma Minguk... Huaaa...!" Minguk dan Manse menangis keras dan menghentakan kakinya mengamuk protes pada ayahnya.

Melihat kedua adiknya yang kembali menangis membuat Daehan mau tidak mau mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap sang ayah yang masih memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong walau dalam keadaan kesakitan.

"Andwae... andwae! Milik Daehan! Eomma milik Daehan! Huaaaa!"

Yunho memutar bola matanya frustasi sambil menepuk jidatnya keras melihat ketiga anaknya malah menangis secara bersamaan.

"Ya Tuhaaannn!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huaaaah... I'm back! Ada yang nyariin gak? Tehehehe...**

 **Maaf setelah dua bulan baru bisa update chapter 4 karena sudah bebas dari perkuliahan...^^**

 **Yoss... Untuk chapter 4 ini ada yang bisa nebak Tuan Muda Choi itu siapa? Entah ini malah aku buatnya kek secret karena rada-rada mandek pas pembuatan FF ini. Tuan muda Choi akan dideskripsikan next chap berserta obsesinya. Mungkin konflik akan dimulai antara Yunho x Jaejoong x Tuan Muda Choi.**

 **Maaf kalau ada kurangnya karena udah lama gak buat FF, next semoga bisa lebih bagus lagi. Masih ada yang berminat MRW lanjut?**

 **Kalau ada see you next episode...^^**

 **Big Thanx yang udah nyempatin kasih Review, Follow & Favorit di chapter sebelumnya.^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **== Na U-Young ==**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY REPLACEMENT WIFE**

 **.**

 **.**

Jung Yunho – Kim Jaejoong

Author : Na U-Young

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Mpreg, Drama, A Lil Comedy.

Rate : M - NC17

Lenght : Multichapter

Warning: Yaoi, Not for children/Underage Not Allow, Adult Content, DLDR/Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, Typo, OOC, no edit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 05**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho tengah mengendarai mobil pribadinya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju perusahaannya. Sesekali ia lirikan mata sipitnya pada jam mahal berwarna hitam di tangan kirinya. Sepertinya Yunho sangat tergesa-gesa untuk menghadiri rapat internal dengan beberapa staff perusahan periklan yang ia miliki. Namun bukan hanya memikirkan tentang pekerjaannya juga. Disisi lain Yunho merasa khawatir dengan demam yang di alami oleh anak sulungnya Jung Daehan. Andai ini bukan rapat yang begitu penting, ia memilih untuk cuti dan merawat Daehan.

 **Drrt... Drrtt...**

Terdengar suara ponsel Yunho yang bergetar disaku celananya. Dengan perlahan Yunho memelankan laju mobilnya dan segera mengambil ponselnya, menatap layar touchscreen untuk melihat siapakah nama pengirim pesan itu. Yunho seketika menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya kala melihat beberapa deret kata yang mampu membuat hatinya menghangat.

From : My Boo

Bear... Kau tenang saja tidak usah terlalu khawatir, Daehan akan aku bawa ke Rumah Sakit hari ini. Sekarang ia sedang aku suapi dengan sup bubur kesukaannya dan beruntung ia lahap sekali. Hihiii... Kau bekerjalah... jangan lupa untuk memakan bekal yang sudah aku taruh dikursi penumpang. Aku dan anak-anak mencintaimu...

Yunho terus menyunggingkan senyumannya dan segera memfokuskan kembali pada jalanan yang mulai terlihat ramai. Saat hendak menaruh ponselnya kedalam saku celana, Yunho dikejutkan dengan aksi seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba berlari dan berdiri tepat dari arah depan mobilnya. Saking terkejutnya Yunho segera menginjak rem dengan tiba-tiba, hingga mengakibatkan kepalanya terbentur cukup keras pada stir mobil.

"Aakkh... dasar wanita gila..." Yunho melenguh kesakitan pada kepalanya, kemudian ia segera menatap kearah wanita yang kini dengan brutal menggedor-gedor kaca mobilnya.

"Yunho! Buka pintunya! Buka aku bilang!" Teriak wanita itu.

Dengan malas Yunho menekan tombol untuk membukakan pintu mobil yang terkunci. Wanita cantik bertubuh seksi itu langsung masuk kedalam mobil dengan seenaknya.

"Jalankan mobilnya..." Perintah wanita itu lancang.

"Apa? Mengapa kau menyuruhku? Aku bukan supirmu! Keluar kau!" Kesal Yunho dengan sikap wanita sok memerintah yang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Yak! Kalau kau tidak jalan, kita akan berurusan dengan pihak kepolisian..." Dengan malas Yunho melajukan kecepatan mobilnya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu lagi, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku mau kita bercinta sekarang juga!" Mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu seketika membuat Yunho segera menghentikan laju mobilnya dan menatap wanita itu dengan garang.

"Mwo?"

"Iya bukankah kau yang selalu menginginkanku eoh?"

Yunho berdecak kesal dan menatap wajah wanita itu dengan penuh keseriusan "Sudah aku katakan hubungan kita sudah tidak ada lagi. Hanya sebatas partner one night stand tidak harus membuatmu begitu lancang. Dan kau..." Yunho mengarahkan jari telunjuk tepat diwajah wanita bernama Kwon Boa. "Kau tidak seharusnya menganggap ini serius. Dan aku sudah mendapatkan kepuasaanku tersendiri yaitu dengan kekasihku. Maaf jika aku harus berkata kasar tapi kumohon kau segera turun dari mobilku sekarang!" Wanita itu terperangah saat mendengar nama kekasih seperti yang di ucapkan oleh Yunho. Dengan wajah yang terkejut ia segera keluar dari mobil dan berdiri tidak percaya akan kenyataan jika Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali berkomitmen dengan memiliki seorang kekasih yang nyatanya bukanlah dirinya.

"Mustahil! Tidak akan aku biarkan! Shit kau Jung Yunho!" Wanita itu mengumpat saat Yunho mulai melajukan mobil mewahnya meninggalkan wanita tersebut dengan segala sumpah serapahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong sedikit kesusahan saat menyetir mobil milik kekasihnya. Pasalnya Jung Daehan tidak ingin lepas dari pelukan hangat Jaejoong yang ia anggap sebagai ibunya. Daehan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan tenang tepat didada Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk erat tubuh sang eomma.

Jaejoong berusaha tetap fokus pada jalan raya dan sesekali mata doenya melirik pada Minguk dan Manse yang sibuk menatap kaca jendela sambil menggumamkan beberapa lagu yang tidak terlalu jelas didengar. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mencium puncak kepala Daehan dengan sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya dirumah sakit Jaejoong segera turun dari mobilnya sambil menggendong Daehan yang berwajah pucat. Kemudian ia mencoba membantu Minguk dan Manse untuk melepaskan seat belt walau hanya dengan sebelah tangan. Karena tangan kirinya tengah menggendong Daehan.

"Minguk-ah tolong bawakan tas Daehan hyung ya... dan segera turun, Eomma akan menutup pintu mobil." Perintah Jaejoong lembut dan di patuhi oleh Minguk dan Manse.

"Kalian bergandengan tangan ya dan ikuti Eomma. Jangan sampai terpisah okay?"

"Ne..." Ujar Manse dan Minguk bersamaan dengan suara imutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong berusaha untuk menenangkan Daehan yang mulai gelisah saat dibaringkan diatas ranjang pasien di ruangan dokter spesialis anak. Berkali-kali Jaejoong mengecup kening Daehan dan mengusap-usap tangan mungil Daehan yang meremat jemarinya.

"Gwenchana sayang..." Ujar Jaejoong dan di angguki pelan oleh Daehan yang mulai sesegukkan saat dokter hendak memeriksa tubuhnya dengan menggunakan stetoskop.

"Suhu tubuh Daehan cukup tinggi 38,5 derjat celcius. Jika ingin meredakan demamnya dengan cepat bisa dilakukan dengan penyuntikan." Ujar Dokter bernama Nam Soomi. "Baik Dokter silahkan." Kemudian seorang suster segera menyiapkan suntikan dan sebuah vial berisi obat cair untuk diinjeksikan dilengan Daehan. Namun saat melihat benda yang menurut Daehan sangat mengerikan lantas ia segera duduk dan merangkak dengan cepat, memeluk leher Jaejoong ketakutan.

Daehan mulai merengek "Eommaa... Daehan tidak mau... hiks..."

"Sssh... tidak apa sayang. Jangan takut, Daehan peluk Eomma saja ya. Setelah ini Eomma akan belikan Daehan Es krim kesukaan Daehan."

"Uungg..." Daehan segera menyandarkan kepalanya didada Jaejoong yang sudah mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang pasien. Hingga dirasa cukup tenang, kemudian pria cantik itu menganggukan kepalanya pertanda Daehan sudah bisa disuntik sekarang.

Tubuh Daehan mengejang saat kapas dingin berisi alkohol di usapkan di tangan kanannya, dengan sangat hati-hati Dokter menusukkan jarum suntik dan menekan cairan itu agar masuk kedalam pembuluh darah Daehan. Tangisan Daehan langsung mengencang dan meronta begitu liar, membuat Jaejoong sedikit kesusahan namun dengan sabar ia terus memeluk erat Daehan agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak. Sambil membisikan kata-kata yang akan menenangkan putra sulung dari kekasihnya Jung Yunho untuk mengurangi rasa takut yang berlebihan.

"Nah... sudah selesai... Daehan anak yang hebat bukan?" Tanya Dokter muda itu dengan senyuman ramahnya. Daehan masih menangis sesegukan hingga membuat Minguk dan Manse memandang horor saat melihat kakaknya yang baru saja disuntik.

"Minguk-ah... Kasihan Daehanie hyung pasti tangannya sakit sepelti digigit lebah yang jahat..." Ujar Manse yang merasa sedikit ketakutan membayangkan rasa sakit saat disuntik. Minguk hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya hampir dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena iapun takut melihat Daehan yang menangis meronta.

"Minguk-ah, Manse-ah kemari popo hyung kalian yang sudah pintar hari ini." Jaejoong menyuruh duo jung junior yang sedang berdiri dipintu untuk mendekat dan mencium pelan bibir Daehan secara bergantian. Hal itu membuat Dokter yang melihatnya tersenyum kagum sekaligus gemas.

"Anak-anak anda benar-benar menggemaskan dan sangat tampan." Jaejoong ikut tersenyum dan mengusap satu persatu puncak kepala Minguk dan Manse sayang. Sedangkan Daehan terus meminta Jaejoong untuk digendong.

"Ini resep obatnya nyonya, silahkan diambil dibagian apotek. Semoga Daehan cepat sembuh. Kalau Daehan diberikan Es krim boleh saja tapi harus dengan komposisi gizi yang lengkap dan kaya akan susu." Ujar Dokter muda itu ramah dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Terima kasih Dokter Nam." Jaejoong segera keluar dari ruangan dokter sambil menggendong Daehan, diikuti dengan Minguk dan Manse yang menguntit di belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho terlihat sangat bad mood dari mulai masuk ke perusahaannya hingga jam istirahat seperti sekarang ini. Sesekali ia melenguh nyeri pada bagian jidatnya yang agak memar.

"Astagaa... gara-gara wanita itu ketampananku berkurang." Ujar Yunho saat melihat memar yang sedikit membiru pada jidatnya melalui kaca besar didalam toilet pria.

"Eh... hyung... ada apa dengan jidatmu? Apa kau ingin bersaing dengan Yoochun hyung? Hahaha..." Ledek Changmin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Kalau saja kau berkata seperti itu dihadapan orang banyak sudah aku bakar hidup-hidup kau food monster."

"Hahahaa... aku bercanda kok hyung... cepat obati memarmu, nanti calon istrimu semakin khawatir jika tidak kau obati." Yunho tersenyum penuh arti saat Changmin mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah calon istrinya. Ia berharap seperti itu dan semoga.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian Yunho mendengus kesal karena Changmin yang malah menertawakannya.

"Kali ini kau selamat... next time kau tidak akan aku biarkan menyicipi masakan terlezat dan ternikmat buatan Joongie. Hahahaa..."

"Hyung! Kau tegaaaa!" Changmin berteriak kekalahan karena impiannya selama beberapa minggu ini adalah menyicipi makanan buatan kekasih cantik sang sahabat. Yunho hanya tertawa melihat wajah frustasi Changmin kemudian ia kembali pada sosok karismatiknya.

Well, Yunho adalah sosok yang sedikit angkuh namun ramah jika berada dilingkungan kerja dan bisnis, ia menjunjung tinggi harga diri, sikap karismatik dan berkuasa. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah, karena itu telah menjadi tameng bagi dirinya agar disegani banyak orang. Bukan bersikap sombong tapi ini karena ia menjaga attitude sebagai salah satu pengusaha terkaya di Korea. Otomatis ia harus bersikap profesional akan jabatan yang telah dipercayakan sang ayah Mr. Jung Hangeng sebagai President di Red Ocean Hotel dan Jung's Advertising company namun Jung Corp masih dipegang ayahnya.

Namun jika sedang bersama sang terkasih Yunho tak segan-segan mengeluarkan sikap manja dan posesifnya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menjaga mannernya lagi, begitu luluh dan tergoda untuk sekedar menatap dan menjamah tubuh porselin kekasihnya dan selalu ingin membuat Jaejoong terus berada disisinya walau dirinya harus beberapa kali saling berebut dengan ketiga anaknya yang tidak kalah posesifnya. Ck... bisa dibayangkan begitu manis dan menggemaskan seorang ayah dan para jung junior yang sangat ketergantungan pada sosok cantik seperti Kim Jaejoong yang mempesona. Entah sudah berapa kali Yunho mengucap syukur akan rasa bahagia yang seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menempelkan plester luka pada jidatnya, pria tampan itu segera memakan bekal yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang terkasih Kim Jaejoong. Mulutnya begitu penuh dan dimanjakan dengan cita rasa yang begitu lezat di indera pengecapannya. Setelah menghabiskan bekalnya, Yunho segera menghubungi kekasihnya untuk mengetahui keadaan putra sulungnya Jung Daehan.

Beberapa detik kemudian Jaejoong mengangkat sambungan teleponnya, hal itu membuat Yunho tak berhenti mengulas senyum kerinduan.

"Boo..."

"Ne Bear... kau sedang beristirahat? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Fiuh... Sangat melelahkan... aku butuh chargerku sayang..." Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dengan kata-kata ambigu Yunho.

"Charger apanya Yun? Kau lupa mengisi baterai ponselmu eoh?"

"Bukaaaan...! Aku butuh charger agar staminaku bangkit lagi..." Jelas Yunho dengan nada sedikit manja, namun tetap Jaejoong masih belum mengerti.

"Maksudmu apa sih Yun..."

"Aishhh... Aku ingin mencharger juniorku melesak jauuuh kedalam surgaku hangat dilubang mu yang ketat berwarna pink. Ahhh... begitu nikmat dan... emm.. aku benar-benar horny sekarang Booh..."

 **Blush...**

Wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah malu saat mendengar kata-kata Yunho yang begitu vulgar.

"Ya! Bisa-bisanya kau horny di saat jam kerja eoh? Tidak ada chargeran..." Sangar Jaejoong sambil berusaha menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tanganya.

"Boo... ayolah..."

"Anakmu sedang sakit... urungkan saja niatmu itu sampai Daehan sembuh. Setelah itu kau bisa menikmatinya."

Yunho mendengus pasrah sambil menatap miliknya yang lesu tidak bersemangat. Kemudian ia teringat jika anaknya Daehan sedang sakit "Boo... Bagaimana keadaan anak kita?"

"Demam Daehanie sudah turun Bear... sekarang ia sedang tidur, begitu pula dengan Minguk dan Manse. Mereka tidak terlalu menyusahkan hari ini, malah membantuku merawat Daehan." Yunho tersenyum simpul mendengar kabar yang cukup melegakan hatinya.

"Kau beristirahatlah Boo... aku akan pulang dua jam lagi."

"Uhm... ne... Kau sudah memakan bekal mu?"

"Sudah Boo... tapi kepala ku pening sekali..."

"Kau sakit Yun? Apa perlu aku ke kantormu membawakan obat?" Tanya Jaejoong yang mulai khawatir.

"Iya sakit... jidatku memar kejeduk stir mobil. Wajahku tidak tampan lagi, aku takut kau akan berpaling pada laki-laki lain. Hiks..." Yunho berusaha menahan tawanya karena ia mengeluarkan dramanya lagi.

"Ya! Untuk apa aku berpaling pada laki-laki lain eoh? Aku kan sudah diperawani oleh mu. Aishh..."

"Hahahaa... iyaa Boo... nanti setelah aku pulang aku minta jatah ya... ya..." Jaejoong memutar matanya malas.

"Anakmu sedang sakit. Tidak... tidak ada jatah untukmu. Cepatlah pulang... biar aku cium jidatmu biar sembuh." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menahan rona dikedua pipinya.

"Tehehee... Love you Boo..."

"Nado Bear..."

Yunho mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan terkekeh kecil saat mengingat jika sikapnya benar-benar berubah 360 derajat jika bersama dengan Jaejoong. Ia cukup bahagia dan lega selama Jaejoong dan ketiga anaknya selalu berada dalam jangkauannya. Ia merasa hidupnya semakin lengkap dan menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Choi Corp.**

Seorang pria tampan berkulit putih maskulin itu terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen yang baru saja ia terima dari sekretaris kepercayaannya. Mata elangnya begitu jeli dan fokus mengamati setiap deret kalimat yang tertera. Ia adalah pekerja yang keras dan ia sangat membenci ketidak profesionalan karyawannya. Mungkin ia tidak ingin rugi dan tidak suka setengah-setengah dalam masalah pekerjaan.

 **Tok... Tok...**

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu ruang kerja tuan muda Choi, hingga ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada asisten sekaligus sekretaris kepercayaannya Kim Junsu.

"Maaf menganggu tuan, saya ingin menyampaikan jika Mr. Jung telah menyetujui proposal kerja sama kita dalam mengiklankan mobil terbaru kita. Ini dokumen yang sudah beliau tanda tangani, silahkan diperiksa." Pria tampan cenderung manis itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar dokumen kepada atasannya.

Pria bermata elang itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat melihat tanda tangan persetujuan untuk melakukan kerja sama. Lalu pria tampan itu tersenyum dan menaruh dokumen tersebut diatas meja kerjanya.

"Tolong kau atur pertemuanku dengan Mr. Jung, Aku ingin menjamunya dengan makan di restoran berkelas." Perintah Mr. Choi ramah pada sang sekretaris, lalu pria manis itu membungkukan badannya mengerti dan meminta izin untuk pamit namun langkahnya terhenti saat sang atasan memanggilnya.

"Iya ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi tuan?" Tanya Junsu yang sudah berbalik menghadap tuan muda Choi. Lalu pria tampan itu tersenyum ramah dan memberikan dua buah tiket bioskop kepada sekretaris kesayangannya.

"Terimalah tiket ini Junsu-ah, kau perlu refreshing karena kau sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik. Ajaklah kekasihmu hani, aku yakin dia tidak akan marah lagi karena akhirnya kau mau meluangkan waktu untuknya." Junsu menatap dua buah tiket yang dipegang tuan muda Choi dengan sedikit keraguan. Ia tahu jika tuan muda Choi adalah sosok yang baik padanya dan mengerti akan kehidupannya sebelum ia diangkat menjadi sekretaris tuan muda Choi, hingga ia dikenalkan dengan seorang gadis bernama Hani.

"Ambilah Junsu-ah... kau berhak mendapatkan waktu bersantai." Ujar tuan muda Choi ramah. Namun Junsu menantap wajah sang atasan dengan sedikit muram namun ia masih mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Maaf tuan muda, bukannya saya ingin bersikap lancang. Tapi saya tidak berhak menerima kebaikan tuan lagi karena saya akan kesusahan untuk membalas budi. Lagipula... saya dan hani..." Sejenak Junsu menghentikan ucapannya dan malah memilih untuk menatap lantai. Kemudian ia segera menatap kembali atasannya "Saya dan Hani sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi tuan. Kami putus hubungan." Mendengar ucapan dari Junsu malah membuat tuan muda Choi ikut merasakan kegalauan Junsu.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak tahu jika kalian telah berhenti berhubungan. Tapi setidaknya kau mau menerima tiket ini dan mengajak seorang teman." Dengan ragu-ragu Junsu mengambil tiket tersebut dan membungkukkan badannya mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya lalu segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan Mr. Choi.

Setelah Junsu keluar dari ruangannya Mr. Choi memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanannya teringat akan sesuatu. "Hm... rumornya Mr. Jung adalah seorang duda. Sebaiknya aku mencarikan beberapa gadis cantik dan seksi untuk memuaskan hasratnya." Kekeh Mr. Choi dengan seringaian evil saat ia menemukan ide cemerlang agar partner kerjanya merasa senang dan terpuaskan. Ia pikir dengan cara seperti ini malah akan menambah keakraban dirinya dan Mr. Jung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jung Mansion**

Yunho baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya pada garasi yang berada di bagian sisi samping mansionya. Pria bermata musang itu mulai berjalan menuju pintu dan menekan bel dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Mendengar suara bel berbunyi membuat Jaejoong segera bangun dari tidurnya dan bergegas menuruni tangga dengan sedikit berlari hendak membuka pintu.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, Yunho dengan cekatan menumbruk tubuh Jaejoong hingga membentur dinding, membuat Jaejoong sedikit meringis. Bibir tipis Yunho kini bergerak liar menyerang bibir Cherry Jaejoong yang begitu merah menggoda untuk dilumat. Pria gagah itu sibuk menyesap, mengisap dan mengigiti dengan sedikit brutal bibir yang menjadi candunya membuat Jaejoong melenguh mendesah dalam ciumannya.

Jaejoong yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut akan spontanitas kekasihnya berusaha menahan dada Yunho agar segera menghentikan ciuman ganasnya pada bibirnya. Hal itu malah membuat Yunho sedikit kesal dan ia segera menatap intens wajah Jaejoong yang merah padam sambil meraup oksigen yang hampir habis didalam paru-parunya.

"Hahh... hahh... Yun kau mau membunuhku eoh?" Protes Jaejoong sambil mengusap bibir dan dagunya yang basah akibat air liur Yunho. Namun Yunho hanya menyeringai tidak peduli, malah ia segera menyerang leher putih Jaejoong yang terekspos bebas karena saat ini Jaejoong sedang mengenakan kaos v neck yang cukup lebar. Memudahkannya untuk mengeksplor wilayah favoritnya.

"Hmpp... nghhh... Yunho... nnghhh..."

Jaejoong menggeliat kegelian sambil mencengkram kemeja biru malam Yunho hingga kusut. Pria cantik itu melenguh, sambil memejamkan matanya membiarkan sang kekasih yang sedang asik mengisap-isap lehernya hingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan yang sangat kentara.

"Aku lapar Boo... aku menginginkanmu... nghh..." Yunho segera mengangkat tubuh ramping Jaejoong seperti anak koala dan berjalan cepat menaiki tangga hendak menuju kamar mereka. Pria tampan berkulit eksotik itu sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan nafsunya yang memuncak sampai keubun-ubun. Ia sungguh horny saat ini. Ia butuh pelepasan nafsunya.

Masih dengan mencumbu leher Jaejoong, Yunho segera mendorong pintu kamarnya dengan menggunakan kaki kanannya.

 **BRUK...**

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh ringan Jaejoong keatas king's bednya dengan sedikit kasar karena sikap tidak sabaran pria tampan itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa Yunho segera melempar dasi dan membuka kancing kemejanya dengan cepat lalu merangak merangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang masih menatap Yunho yang begitu horny.

Seringaian evil tercetak jelas dari wajah mesum Yunho, lalu ia segera mencium gemas bibir Jaejoong yang sudah membengkak. Saat hendak mengendus leher kiri Jaejoong, Yunho terkejut dengan suara terikan nyaring yang menggema disebelah kamarnya.

"Eomaaaaaa... Eommaaaaa... huaaaa..." Dengan hembusan nafas pasrah Yunho memutar tubuhnya, dan langsung menggendong tubuh Jaejoong menuju kamar anak-anaknya.

"Eommaaaa... hiks... Eommaaaaa..." Teriak Daehan saat tidak mendapati Jaejoong disampingnya.

Yunho menatap cemberut pada sang anak yang mulai menangis diatas kasurnya. Beruntung Manse dan Minguk masih tertidur pulas kalau tidak bisa hancur mansion ujar Yunho dalam hati. Kemudian kilatan nafsu Yunho meluap dan berubah menjadi tatapan memelas kearah sang kekasih yang hanya menertawakan nasibnya.

"Ya... jangan menatapku dengan wajah jelek mu Bear... kajja turunkan aku." Perintah Jaejoong, kemudian Yunho menurunkan tubuh Jaejoong tepat disisi Daehan. Setelah melihat orang yang dicarinya, Jung Daehan segera menghentikan tangisannya dan segera mendudukan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Jaejoong. Pria berwajah cantik itu tersenyum manis dan mengusap-usap kepala Daehan dengan sayang.

"Eomma... Daehan mau es klim... es klim yang besal eomma..." Pinta Daehan walau suaranya masih terdengar lemah. Mendengar permintaan Daehan lantas membuat Jaejoong mendongakan wajahnya menatap wajah Yunho yang masih cemberut.

"Yun... bolehkah aku keluar sebentar untuk membeli es krim dan buah-buahan untuk Daehan?"

"Jangan es krim Boo... Daehan sedang sakit."

"Kata Dokter Nam aku boleh memberikan Es krim untuk Daehan, namun harus dengan gizi dan kaya akan susu. Itu malah akan menunjang imunnya. Sebentar saja please..." Jaejoong mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yunho yang tidak tahan segera mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong dan mengizinkan Jaejoong untuk berbelanja.

"Gumawo bear..." Setelah mendapat izin, Jaejoong segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menyerahkan Daehan kedalam gendongan Yunho.

"Daehan tunggu sebentar ya... Eomma belikan es krim buat Daehan, Minguk dan Manse. Daehan sama Appa dulu ya." Ujar Jaejoong memberi pengertian pada Daehan. Lalu Daehan mengangguk imut kemudian menatap punggung Jaejoong yang perlahan menghilang dari pintu kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Kim Jaejoong sudah berada didalam sebuah super market yang cukup besar di daerah perkotaan Seoul. Tangannya sibuk memilih es krim mana yang akan diberikannya pada Jung Triplet. Pria cantik itu memutuskan untuk membeli se-cup besar es krim rasa vanila dan banana. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju rak buah-buahan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di indera pendengarannya.

"Aku lelah hyung... aku ingin membeli minuman terlebih dahulu, kemudian melanjutkan perjalananku mencari tunanganku Jaejoongie." Seorang pria berjas hitam terlihat sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya. Pria itu berjalan santai menuju lemari minuman dingin melewati Jaejoong yang berdiri membeku saat mendengar namanya disebut.

 **DEG... DEG...**

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegub sangat kencang, jari-jari tangannya mulai terasa dingin dan otot sendinya mulai lemas. Ia ketakutan. Benar-benar ketakutan.

"Ya Tuhan... aku harus segera keluar dari sini. Jangan sampai mereka menangkapku, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria iblis itu" Batin Jaejoong meringis kemudian ia segera berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju kasir tanpa sempat membeli buah.

Dengan takut-takut Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang untuk memastikan apa pria itu masih berdiri didepan lemari minuman dingin. Namun mata doe Jaejoong semakin terbelalak kaget saat Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya dan melepaskan kacamata hitamnya karena ia melihat sosok yang begitu familiar, sosok yang dicarinya selama beberapa minggu ini.

Melihat akan hal itu Jaejoong segera memberikan keranjang berisikan es krim untuk anak-anaknya kepada penjaga kasir. Ia memohon agar penjaga kasir itu bisa bergerak cepat menghitung jumlah pembeliannya. Dengan deguban jantung yang semakin kencang, Jaejoong terus berdoa agar pria itu tidak menghampirinya. Diketuk-ketukan jarinya pada meja kasir gugup, menyuruh agar segera memasukannya barang kedalam kantong plastik.

 **Drap... Drap...**

Jaejoong meneguk air liurnya dengan kesusahan karena saat ini pria tersebut malah mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, semakin lama semakin mendekat hingga pria itu benar-benar ada dibelakangnya.

 **DEG...**

Setelah melihat Jumlah yang tertera pada mesin kasir Jaejoong segera mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya pada penjaga kasir yang terliihat bingung dengan sikap konsumennya yang terlihat gelisah.

"Ayoo cepat aku mohon... jangan menatapku seperti itu..." Ujar Jaejoong memelas dan sedikit memaksa.

 **Puk...**

Tubuh Jaejoong tiba-tiba menegang saat dirasa sebuah tangan menepuk-nepuk bahu kanannya.

"Kau siapa? Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalmu?" Ujar pria yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong. Dengan helaan nafas berat Jaejoong segera memasang kacamata coklatnya berusaha agar tidak terlalu dikenali orang yang menanyakan siapa dirinya. Lalu Jaejoong mencoba menjawab pertanyaan pria itu dengan sedikit santai.

"Tidak. Anda pasti salah orang. Saya tidak mengenal tuan." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa mau menoleh kebelakang. Namun pria itu malah tidak percaya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ingin memastikan kalau didepannya ini adalah orang yang ia cintai.

"Tunggu..."

"Kau... kau... Kim Jaejoong?"

 **DEG...**

Nafas Jaejoong seolah-olah terhenti dan matanya terbelalak kaget saat namanya dengan fasih disebut.

"Ini kembaliannya, terimakasih sudah berkunjung." Ujar si penjaga kasir ramah, namun dengan kesempatan sempit yang Jaejoong punya ia segera berlari sambil membawa plastik belanjaannya menuju parkiran mobil.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Jaejoong lari seperti orang kesetanan mencari letak mobilnya yang cukup jauh.

"Tuhan... tolong aku... aku mohon... Tuhan... tolong aku...!" Akhirnya Jaejoong menemukan mobilnya dan segera mengambil kunci mobil yang ada disaku celananya.

Disisi lain...

"Aku menemukan Kim Jaejoong, temui aku di Q Supermarket sekarang. Halangi jalannya!" Teriak pria tampan itu saat menelpon bawahannya kemudian melempar minuman kaleng keatas meja kasir tanpa mau membayarnya. Pria itu segera berlari sambil meneriaki nama Jaejoong dengan sangat nyaring. Hal itu malah membuat Jaejoong semakin gugup, tangannya gemetar hingga mengakibatkan kunci mobilnya jatuh berulang kali.

"Kim Jaejoong! Sayang... jangan pergi!" Otak Jaejoong seakan-akan blank namun dengan cepat ia langsung mengambil kuncinya dan segera masuk kedalam mobil. Belum sempat ia mengunci pintu pria itu segera menarik pintu mobil Jaejoong agar terbuka.

Aksi saling tarik menarik pintu mobilpun terjadi, hingga mengakibatkan Jaejoong menangis semakin frustasi dan ketakutan.

"Kumohon... jangan mengganggu kehidupanku lagi...!" Teriak Jaejoong sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik pintu mobilnya.

"Tidak! Kau tunanganku! Aku mencintaimu Jae...!"

"Omong kosong! Aku bilang lepas! Choi Siwon!"

 **Brak...**

Beruntung akhirnya Jaejoong dapat menarik pintu mobil kemudian menguncinya dengan gerakan cepat.

Pria tampan itu terlihat sangat marah dan gusar hingga iapun segera berlari menuju mobilnya yang sedikit jauh dari mobil Jaejoong. Melihat akan kesempatan itu Jaejoong segera melesatkan mobilnya keluar menuju jalan raya.

Jaejoong menginjak gasnya tak terkendali. Mata doenya menatap tak percaya saat ia melihat dua buah mobil sedan hitam mengejarnya dari arah belakang.

"Yunho... Yunho... tolong aku... Yunho tolong aku... hiks..." Jaejoong mulai menangis ketakutan sambil menyebut nama kekasihnya. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut, kemudian sebuah mobil mulai mendekati mobilnya dan membenturkan bagian belakang mobil Jaejoong dengan cukup keras.

 **BRUK...**

Jaejoong mulai kehilangan kendali namun ia tetap berusaha fokus pada jalan raya yang agak padat.

"Kumohon hentikan! Jangan mengejarku!" Teriak Jaejoong frustasi. Namun mata doenya sedikit berbinar saat melihat rambu lalu lintas yang sedikit lagi akan berganti menjadi warna merah.

"Ini kesempatanku..." Jaejoong mengencangkan genggaman tanganya pada stir mobil kemudian dengan gerak cepat ia menyelip mobil yang berada didepannya dengan sangat lincah.

 **Ting...**

Warna rambu lalu lintas kini berubah menjadi warna merah hingga mengakibatkan beberapa pengendara segera memelankan kelajuan kendaraan mereka agar berhenti pada tempatnya. Karena kecepatan yang tinggi mobil yang dikendarai oleh pria tampan bernama Choi Siwon langsung menabrak dengan keras mobil yang telah menghalangi jalannya. Hingga mengakibatkan jalanan menjadi macet.

Jauh... pria itu telah jauh kehilangan jejak Jaejoong yang hampir tak terlihat.

"Sial!" Umpat Pria bernama Choi Siwon sambil memukul stir mobilnya marah.

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong menghela nafas sedikit lega saat ia sudah mulai memasuki pekarangan mansion Jung. Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir Jaejoong segera turun dari mobilnya dan berlari masuk kedalam mansion.

"Yunhooo... Yun... hiks... Yunhooo!" Jaejoong berteriak frustasi memanggil nama kekasihnya menuju kamar mereka. Mendengar namanya dipanggil Yunho segera keluar dari kamar mandinya sambil memasang bathrobe putihnya hendak menemui Jaejoong.

"Yunhooo..." Lirih Jaejoong langsung menghempaskan belanjaannya dilantai kamar mereka dan berlari memeluk tubuh topless Yunho.

"Ada apa Boo... katakan padaku..." Tanya Yunho sambil mengusap-usap punggung Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan. Jaejoong semakin melesakan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho sambil menangis sesegukan.

"Hamili aku..."

"..."

"Hamili aku Yun!" Ujar Jaejoong sedikit berteriak dan mencengkram kedua lengan atas Yunho cukup kuat. Pria tampan itu masih bingung dengan permintaan Jaejoong yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

"Maksudmu apa Jae?" Jaejoong yang frustasi langsung menatap pilu kearah Yunho yang kebingungan.

"Aku mohon jika kau mencintaiku... hamili aku sekarang juga! Rasuki aku Yun... keluarkan semua spermamu kedalam tubuhku! Aku mohon..." Jaejoong terus memohon sambil menangis menatap wajah Yunho. Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasakan pening pada kepalanya hingga telapak tangan dan kakinya mulai dingin.

 **Bruk...**

Tubuh Jaejoong seketika ambruk dan jatuh cukup keras diatas lantai kamar mereka. Yunho seakan tersadar segera membawa tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukkannya. Mencoba membangunkan Jaejoong yang kini lemah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Boo...!"

"Boojaejongie... Bangunlah ku mohon...!" Yunho terlihat semakin panik saat melihat bibir Jaejoong yang memucat. Dengan cekatan Yunho menggendong tubuh Jaejoong keatas ranjang mereka dan segera menghubungi kerabatnya Yoochun untuk menemuinya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Na U-Young comeback...!**

 **Maaf baru up karena banyak masalah ini itu... :"(**

 **Jeng... Jeng... sudah taukan siapa si Tuan Muda Choi? Yup Young memilih Choi Siwon sebagai rival Yunho dan sebagai tunangan Jaejoong. Alasannya... Aku memang berinisiatif membuat karakter 2 face Choi Siwon. Selain terlihat tampan dan baik-baik saja padahal Siwon memiliki sifat psikopat apalagi jika berkaitan dengan Kim Jaejoong. Maaf kalau ada yang kecewa karena aku memang pengen Siwon yang berperan di FF ini. Dan juga maaf kalo ada yang kurang karena sudah lama gak buat FF... plus part naena aka NC pesenan kalian pasti bakal ada timingnya. Triplet imut hobby ganggu sih... :"(**

 **.**

 **So... THANGYU buat Review, fav & Follow... See you next episode...^^**

 **Follow Wattpad Young yah... : Na_Uyoung**

 **=Na U-Young=**


End file.
